Luna Lovegood y la Orden del Fenix
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: La comprensión que tenemos sobre el espacio y el tiempo son muy limitadas ¿Que ocurriría si el futuro choca con el pasado? ¿ Afectaría en algo a los acontecimientos o seguirían siendo igual a como los conocimos? Luna y su marido son atraídos hacia momentos cruciales en la historia mientras dejan atrás su futuro y a James Potter enfrentándose al Torneo de los Tres Magos.
1. Chapter 1

Un año transcurrido, un año de cambios sin contratiempos. Draco Malfoy, líder del extinto grupo de los Mortifagos, se hallaba en Azkaban tras una exhaustiva recuperación en San Mungo donde se recupero de la criostasis a la que le condenó accidentalmente su hermano. Fue un accidente que los Aurores que se presentaron en el lago para el trasporte de lo que hasta ese momento se dio como un cadáver, se fijasen en el pequeño movimiento espasmódico del ojo a través del hielo.

Fue una recuperación especialmente dolorosa, los cristales de hielo habían destrozado casi completamente a nivel celular el cuerpo de Draco, pero aunque no fuera un Piromago como su hermano, contaba con cierto factor de curación que le ayudó en el proceso de regeneración.

Tras la convalecencia bajo vigilancia en San Mungo, fue trasladado a Azkaban con una condena de permanencia eterna. Sus crímenes por separado ya de por si eran graves, pero en conjunto sumaban tal atrocidad que ningún miembro del Wizengamot se opuso a la condena, incluso alguno propuso con vehemencia que se le encerrase junto a los dementores, propuesta desechada de inmediato por su crueldad.

Scorpius lo visitó una única vez, a puerta cerrada, Harry, Luna y Eirian se quedaron en la puerta a petición del joven Malfoy. La visita duro una hora aproximadamente, en la que no se oyó absolutamente nada. Justo cuando Harry fue a ver qué ocurría, Scorpius salió con la seriedad que le caracterizaba en compañía de adultos y fue directo a la puerta.

Nadie le pregunto sobre su conversación y él no dio señales de querer hablar de ella por lo que pronto cayó en el olvido, todo volvía a su rutinario cauce y nadie tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que podría haberse hablado en aquella conversación. Hermione estuvo más ajetreada que nunca al tener que escribir varios discursos para Kingsley y organizar las ruedas de prensa correspondientes para dar a conocer el encarcelamiento e identidad del líder de los mortifagos.

Ginny no vio su vida laboral tan ajetreada, dado el carácter deportivo de la misma pero si pudo apreciar el continuo ir y venir de Skeeter, lo que no auguraba nada bueno. Sus intentos por saber en qué estaba trabajando fueron infructuosos, nadie sabía en qué estaba trabajado. Las protestas de Dolores Umbridge cesaron en el mismo instante en que la varita de Draco fue destruida por lo que se dedujo que estaba bajo algún tipo de maleficio y se interrumpió su vigilancia constante por parte del cuerpo de aurores.

Ron pidió una excedencia en el trabajo para cuidar de Hugo, el nuevo miembro de la familia Weasley. Fue la propuesta que habían acordado él y Hermione años atrás, uno dejaría su puesto de trabajo para cuidar al bebe y el otro trabajaría. Cuando Rose nació, fue Hermione la que dejo su trabajo en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional.

Harry por su parte, era como si estuviera de excedencia también. Su jornada se había reducido bastante gracias al encarcelamiento de todas las amenazas. Prácticamente cenaba todos los días en casa y en ocasiones llegaba para comer. Era un periodo de calma bien merecida para ellos tras arrastrar una guerra vivida, otra adolecida y el inicio de una tercera que por suerte se evito. Estaban en su perfecto derecho de una etapa de tranquilidad, tal y como afirmó Bill en la fiesta que hicieron tras el juicio de Draco.

En Hogwarts las cosas eran algo más agitadas debido al torneo de los tres magos que por primera vez en veinte años volvía al colegio, tras haberse reiniciado en Durmstrang tres años atrás. No era el mejor año para ser nombrado el director más joven de la historia de Hogwarts, pero Eirian no se desanimó, porque Mcgonagall y Neville actuando como Subdirectores fueron de gran ayuda para llevar a cabo la organización de todas las pruebas, y el retrato de Dumbledore le enseñó el hechizo de marca de edad para evitar que algún menor intentase acceder al Cáliz de fuego.

Aunque para su desgracia podía evitar que algunos alumnos participasen en la selección lo que provocó la visita de una airada y furiosa Ginny Potter, por la selección de James como campeón del colegio.

La charla nada amigable que tuvieron sobre las pruebas no dejó de ser algo cómica para Luna, que observaba a ambos sin meterse en medio, estaba muda incluso a nivel mental.

- ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! El año que viene entrara en la academia de aurores, no es precisamente un crio sin cerebro. He visto las notas que ha tenido todos estos años en las distintas asignaturas, tiene el nivel suficiente para ganar, y sobra para sobrevivir, te lo garantizo.- dijo Eirian hastiado de esa conversación y mirando a Luna en el otro extremo del despacho, que ahora estaba mirando por la ventana. Se tapaba la boca con la mano pero sus ojos la delataban.- ¿Te lo estás pasando en grande? ¿Me equivoco?

- No, tú pocas veces erras en tus conclusiones- dijo Luna mostrándole su sonrisa más radiante.

- Ya tengo suficiente con un Potter en ese condenado torneo.- susurró Ginny bajando la cabeza. Eirian la miró con comprensión.

- No le va a pasar lo mismo que a Harry, lo prometo.- dijo Eirian levantándose y poniéndose a su lado. Luna también se levantó aunque mucho más lentamente, por el bulto que cargaba. Dos manitas no tardaron en aparecer entre las sábanas agarrándose al suéter azul de su madre e intentando trepar hasta su cara.

- Vamos Alicia, tranquiliza a tu tía, y dile que no pasará nada.- dijo Luna mientras dejaba a la pequeña en brazos de Ginny. Esta se quedo prendada casi de inmediato con la mirada gris azulada y penetrante que le lanzaba la pequeña con una mata de pelo dorado, que le caía en graciosos bucles. Tenía los ojos de su padre, tal vez algo más azules, pero con la expresión de sorpresa de Luna.

- Pero ¿Quién es esta pequeñaja? –pregunto Ginny sorprendida mirando de hito en hito a la niña, a Luna, a Eirian y de nuevo a la niña en un bucle continuo.

- El nuevo miembro de la familia Lovegood- dijo Eirian mientras le tendía el dedo a su hija que lo atrapaba como toda una profesional del Quiddicht.

- Ginny, te presento a Alicia Selene Lovegood.- presentó Luna mirando con ternura a la pequeña criatura que se revolvía entre las mantas intentando salir de ellas.

- Nació ayer, la muy granuja nos despertó a las dos de la madrugada, y como ibas a venir nos pareció mejor que se lo dijeses tú a Harry y a los demás.- dijo Eirian.

- ¿Es que este colegio no puede tener un Halloween tranquilo? – se preguntó Ginny mientras jugaba con la niña.

-¿Y qué tendría de divertido?- pregunto a su vez Luna cogiendo de nuevo a la niña.

- Oh, sí fue muy divertido que un trol atacase a Hermione, o que yo ordenase al Basilisco que matara.- exclamó con ironía.

- Vamos Ginny, el pasado debe ser dejado atrás, solo podemos aprender de él, no compadecernos de lo que ocurrió.- dijo Eirian acercándose a la chimenea y lanzando un puñado de polvo verde que hizo brotar las llamas esmeraldas de una moribunda estufa.- Y ahora si nos disculpas, Luna tiene que dormir a la pequeña y yo tengo que ir a dar algo de ánimo a James, aún no me explico cómo te has enterado tan rápido.

- Neville- contestó Ginny mientras entraba entre las llamas y estas la hacían desaparecer- Nos vemos en Navidad.

- Tenia que imaginarlo- murmuró Eirian- Voy a tener que confiscarles esas condenadas monedas o decirle a Hermione que no debería haber sido tan aplicada, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan funcionando? ¿Un cuarto de siglo?

- Aproximadamente- afirmó Luna con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba su falso galeón con la inscripción "_James nuevo campeón_" Se acercó a la puerta y esta se abrió sola.

- Que calladito te lo tenías. Hazme un favor, ya que no quieres dormir en la enfermería, ¿te importaría ir por Hogsmeade?, no veo muy seguro al Sauce Boxeador estos días, y menos si llevas a Alicia en brazos. – dijo Eirian dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Esta bien, pero hoy no llegues tarde.- accedió Luna despidiéndose y bajando las escaleras.

-No puedo prometer eso- murmuró Eirian cerrando la puerta.- Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer esta noche.- se acercó a su escritorio y con un golpe de varita hizo aparecer el mapa del merodeador, o eso parecía a simple vista, porque en realidad era una copia mejorada por Hermione para no solo tener a la vista todo Hogwarts y sus habitantes, sino que también de Hogsmeade y lo más importante, La casa de los Gritos. Un regalo por su nuevo trabajo, o eso había dicho Hermione al dárselo, le había sido de una enorme utilidad el día anterior, pues pudo ver claramente como el punto de Luna se dividía en dos y se empezaban a formar un nuevo nombre por encima del de su esposa. Así pudo saber que Luna estaba de parto, por lo que ya a estaba a medio camino de la casa cuando le alcanzó el patronus de Luna informándoselo. Pero ahora no iba a vigilar a Luna, tenía pendiente una charla con James por su nombramiento.- ¿Algún día tendrá que explicarme cómo se las apañó para hacer este trabajo?- Preguntó sin quitar la vista del mapa.

- Nadie dijo que fuera a ser una labor sencilla.- contestó con afabilidad el retrato de Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo evito que James se mate? Y lo más importante ¿cómo lo hago sin que los otros directores se den cuenta?- preguntó jocoso Eirian pasando las páginas del mapa.

- Deberías escuchar vuestras propias palabras, confía en la destreza y capacidad del joven Potter.- respondió Dumbledore con el mismo tono.

- Fácil seria seguir esas palabras pero ambos sabemos en qué consisten esas pruebas, y su padre tuvo ayuda para poder conquistarlas. Y las de Harry fueron bastante simples en comparación con las que han inventado para este torneo.- comentó Eirian recordando las enormes cajas que habían llegado el mes anterior y que aguardaban en el interior del Bosque Prohibido. Se echó atrás el pelo en un intento por serenarse, no le convenía estresarse. Entonces vio el punto que buscaba, cerca del séptimo piso junto a Luna y Alicia.- ¿Qué estará haciendo esos dos en el séptimo piso?- se preguntó.

- La señorita Lovegood siente una especial predilección por esa zona del castillo, por su significado.- comentó Dumbledore.

- ¿La sala de los menesteres?

- Correcto.

- Debí imaginarlo, pero qué hace James ahí arriba, debería estar con los otros campeones. Es peor que su padre. Voy por él antes de que lo encuentre Filch y lo castigue sin decírselo a nadie. Ese hombre debería estar jubilado y no vigilando niños.-masculló Eirian mientras iba a la puerta. Se detuvo pensativo un instante y retrocedió para cerciorarse.- Sí, llegaré más rápido- murmuró por lo bajo, más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Un segundo después una lechuza dorada salía volando por la ventana y giraba en dirección a otro torreón cercano. Unos minutos después Eirian Lovegood y James Potter entraban por la puerta.- Te lo repito James, no tengo la menor idea si la sala de los menesteres sigue existiendo, y no quiero que te emperres en descubrirla o redescubrirla o el termino que prefieras, puede que creas que te has librado de los EXTASIS y que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para tus aventuras particulares, pero todo ese tiempo lo emplearás en las pruebas. Y no pongas esa cara, te aseguro que necesitarás cada segundo de estudio del que dispongas.- dijo con seriedad Eirian mientras se sentaba con cansancio en el sillón y se frotaba la frente.

- Eres peor que mi madre y tía Hermione juntas- murmuró por lo bajo James sentándose en la silla delante de escritorio que le separaba del director. Este solo pudo reírse roncamente, llevaba dos días sin dormir y empezaban a pasarle factura.

- ¿Peor que tu madre y Hermione? Lo dudo mucho. No sé si lo sabes, pero desde que tu dichoso nombre surgió de ese Cáliz del demonio, tu madre y tu tía han estado sobre mí como buitres para que te sacara del torneo por cualquier método. Gracias a mí no te han llevado a rastras a casa. Ahora hazme el favor de pensar un poco en tu pobre director antes de inscribirte en un torneo mortífero de nuevo.- masculló Eirian cansado y divertido.

- Creía que Rose se lo había inventado.- dijo James

- Tu prima debe tener oídos en las paredes.

- O un novio que tiene línea directa con la mujer del director- bromeo James.

- ¡Merlín!, que cotillas que sois.- dijo Eirian levantándose- Venga ya terminaremos esta conversación en otro momento, ahora debes descansar.- James se levantó de su silla y vio como Eirian golpeaba accidentalmente un pergamino. Lo recogió antes de que tocase el suelo.

- Se te ha caído esto- dijo tendiéndoselo, pero Eirian miró el pergamino como si no supiera de que le hablaba.

- Eso debe ser tuyo- cortó Eirian dirigiéndose a la puerta. James desenrolló el pergamino y descubrió para su asombro que era las descripciones y los planos de las tres pruebas. Miro con asombro a su tío pero este no le miraba, tenía los ojos fijos en el reloj.- Venga, antes de que Filch haga su ronda. Y mañana te convendría hablar con Scorpius, sus diseños son muy útiles, ya sabes, para ser auror.

- Hasta mañana.- se despidió James sin acabar de creerse lo que tenía en sus manos. Eirian cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó pensativo delante de ella.

- Ni una palabra, solo hago lo necesario.- dijo en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie. Bien podía estar hablando con Dumbledore o diciéndoselo a sí mismo. Suspiró profundamente cuando la puerta se abrió y James desde el umbral le ofreció el pergamino.

- No es mío, debe ser de Luna- dijo a modo de saludo, depósito el documento en las manos del director y salió de nuevo cerrando la puerta. Eirian miró con perplejidad la puerta por la que acababa de irse su sobrino. De pronto se puso a reír y, sin parar ni querer hacerlo se sentó en su sillón.

- Es hijo de su padre, no hay duda.- murmuró con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Era eso lo que pretendías?- pregunto Dumbledore desde su retrato.

- No, de forma directa no. Lo que quería era mantenerlo lo mejor preparado que pude, no quiero perder ningún alumno en mi primer año, y menos a uno de mis sobrinos.- contestó Eirian apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo.- Pero confiaba en que se negase a aceptar este tipo de ayuda.

- Por eso le has sugerido que hable con el joven Malfoy.- conjeturó el retrato.

- Tan audaz como siempre. Sí, Scorpius ha resultado ser un brillante diseñador e ingeniero. Sus diseños serán de mucha utilidad a James en las pruebas. Y lo mejor de todo, no va contra las normas el que yo ayude a Scorpius con sus trajes.- añadió complacido.

Los días y semanas posteriores fueron un absoluto caos para un director primerizo como Eirian. Debía mantener el colegio tranquilo y libre de incidentes lo que ya era complicado debido a la ingente cantidad de alumnos inexpertos y potencialmente peligrosos, pero también había que añadir que prácticamente tenía que hacer malabares con el ministerio, la planificación de las pruebas, además de mantener un ojo encima de sus campeones.

James se mantenía en el límite comportándose aparentemente como un alumno modelo, mientras hacía visitas nocturnas tanto a la séptima planta como a la casa de los gritos donde Scorpius guardaba los trajes. Una imprudencia que le había costado ya demasiados puntos.

La primera prueba se acercaba así como aumentaba la tensión a la que estaba sometido Eirian. Tenía que evitar perder los estribos, hacia un año que Ripper no daba señales de vida y pretendía duplicar esa marca si era posible. No tenía ninguna intención de comprobar que haría un sociópata como él en un colegio lleno de niños. La noche anterior a la primera prueba Eirian y Luna estaban en el despacho del primero buscando un libro.

- ¿Entonces Alicia está con Neville?- preguntó Eirian bajando una caja de uno de los armarios.

- Si, Hannah le ha hecho una visita y desde que Silvia se marchó a hacer investigaciones en Brasil, han estado un poco solos.

- ¿Por eso les has dejado la niña esta noche?- preguntó con una sonrisa- Eres demasiado buena para este mundo. Toma, mira, a ver si está en esta caja.- dijo dándole otra caja del interior de un armario.

- ¿Por qué no me casaría con alguien más ordenado?- suspiró divertida mientras abría las solapas y se encontraba con una ingente cantidad de cuadernos. Abrió unos cuantos y los encontró llenos de dibujos y bocetos. Algunos eran antiguos, otros bastante recientes. Abrió otro cuaderno y se encontró con un dibujo a carboncillo de una chica, no tendría más de diecisiete años, era en blanco y negro pero los ojos brillaban como si tuvieran vida propia. No le costó descubrir quién era. Eirian tenía un lugar reservado para ella, aunque lo intentase ocultar. Sonrió y pasó la página, era la misma chica aunque más mayor, fue pasando una tras otras encontrando un dibujo para cada año, fue como ver a alguien envejeciendo ante ti. Iba por la mitad del cuaderno cuando apareció otra chica, ella misma, con su sonrisa perpetua y sus ojos sorprendidos, se veía parte del vestido que llevo en el baile del ministerio tantos años atrás, cuando lo vio por primera vez. El resto del cuaderno eran dibujos de los dos juntos y en la última página estaban los tres abrazados, ella, Eirian y Alicia en el centro.- No me habías dicho que dibujases tan bien.- dijo Luna mostrándole los cuadernos, Eirian se puso blanco al descubrir que cuaderno estaba viendo.- ¿Aún la quieres?- preguntó sin perder la sonrisa. Eirian le daba la espalda pero notó como la conexión se hacía más tenue y fría.- No tienes que ocultarlo, lo entiendo.

- ¿Cómo lo vas a entender si ni yo lo comprendo?- preguntó Eirian con voz ronca y en un tono prácticamente inaudible. Seguía buscando en los armarios para no tener que darse la vuelta y encararla.

- Fue tu primer amor, es el que deja la huella más profunda.- explicó Luna acercándosele por detrás. Posó delicadamente su mano derecha sobre su hombro. Notó como la tensión le abandonaba y se relajaba significativamente.- Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Prefiero como han ocurrido las cosas.

- ¿Por qué?

- No seré tu primer amor, pero soy inmensamente feliz siendo el último.- contestó Luna obligándolo a darse la vuelta y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. No tardó en ser correspondida. Eirian la atrajo aun más si es que eso era posible hundiendo su ensombrecido rostro en la melena rubia de Luna, aspirando su aroma embriagador y tranquilizador.

- ¿Por qué no seremos una pareja normal?

- Lo normal es aburrido, y yo te prefiero con todos y cada uno de tus defectos. Ahí está la verdadera perfección en encontrar divertido y atrayente las imperfecciones de tu amor.- Respondió Luna sin soltarle.- Por cierto ¿Desde cuándo dibujas así?

- Siempre lo he hecho. Mis padres querían que estudiase arte, pero se me daba muy bien la ingeniería y hubo otra razón para decantarme por esa rama menos artística.- dijo Eirian acariciándole la espalda con ternura, hacía tiempo que no estaban en esa postura, las nuevas obligaciones de Eirian y el nacimiento de Alicia habían mermado el tiempo que estaban juntos.

- Selene. Un día de estos tendrás que presentármela, al fin y al cabo era tú mejor amiga, eso no puede cambiar y ahora las cosas son distintas.- dijo Luna

- Intenté matar a Gabriel, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de verme.- murmuro, pero Luna detecto cierto tono jocoso.

- Viviste con dos aurores y aún no sabes que se desmemoriza a todo el mundo.- le recriminó en son de burla.

- ¡Eres mala!- bromeó Eirian agarrándola por la cintura y elevándola en el aire. Empezó a dar vueltas como loco para divertimento de Luna que no paró de reír hasta que sus pies golpearon un aplique de la pared.- ¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó dejándola en el suelo. Ella se frotó el tobillo dolorido pero le sonrió. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no vieron como el aplique volvía a su posición original y parte de la pared desaparecía transformada en humo plateado dejando un hueco en ella.

- Estoy bien, pero parece que tengo más fuerza de la que aparento.- dijo Luna señalando la pared. Los dos miraron el hueco que había aparecido, en cuyo interior, depositado en un pedestal de cristal se hallaba un cuerno que formaba una espiral con un zafiro en el centro. Mediría cerca de metro y medio de alto.

- Este castillo tiene demasiados secretos para mi gusto.- dijo Eirian sachando el cuerno con precaución y dejándolo en el escritorio.- Y como no, él único que podría explicarnos que es esto ha decidido dar una conferencia en el ministerio justo hoy ¿Desde cuándo da charlas este hombre?- pregunto retóricamente señalando el cuadro vacio sobre su sillón.

- ¿Crees que será de un snorkack de cuernos arrugados?- pregunto Luna emocionada con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos saltones.

- Me gustaría que fuera así, lo dijo en serio. Sé lo mucho que has luchado por demostrar su existencia, pero me temo que esto es un cuerno de dragón. No reconozco la especie pero te aseguro que es de dragón. Esas estrías laterales son inconfundibles.- dijo Eirian examinando de cerca el cuerno y fijándose en la gema que estaba suspendida en la punta del asta.

- ¡Vaya hombre! ¿Desde cuando sabes tú más de criaturas mágicas que yo?- pregunto falsamente indignada poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Soy un piromago, tengo debilidad natural por esos magníficos animales. ¿Sabías que mi patronus es un dragón ártico? – se excuso sin dejar de mirar aquel objeto tan extraño.

- ¿Cuándo ha cambiado?, sino no recuerdo mal era una liebre

- Buena pregunta, lo utilicé ayer y apareció el dragón, me quedé tan sorprendido como tú.

- La última vez que lo usaste fue hace más de un año. Y dices que es un dragón ártico, parece que tu nuevo poder ha hecho cambiar tu patronus.- Explicó con simpleza Luna.

- Eso de nuevo poder ¿Es un eufemismo?- bromeó Eirian que sabía que desde que se manifestase esa peculiar habilidad con el hielo no había sido capaz de controlar el fuego, al menos no de la forma a la que estaba acostumbrado y tampoco era capaz de terminar de dominar el hielo que se mantenía impertérrito con sus intentos salvo alguna estalactita de generación espontanea.

- Solo tienes que practicar más. Y hablando de ello, Hermione me envió una lechuza esta mañana, dice que los inefables tienen en sus archivos algo parecido a lo que te ocurre, la semana que viene le darán acceso para sacar los documentos.

- Al menos conoceré la historia de esta condena tan maravillosa.- dijo con media sonrisa.

- La consideras maravillosa porque de no haber sido por ella, serias un Malfoy de pura cepa y seguramente no estaríamos juntos.- dedujo Luna besándole la mejilla.

- Por eso me case contigo.

- ¿Por mi perspicacia? Creí que fue por mi enorme atractivo.

- ¿No sabes de los beneficios de ser modesta?

- Soy muy modesta, pero ahora solo repito lo que tú me dices continuamente.

- ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?

- Vamos, lo dices a gritos continuamente, tendrías que controlar un poco tu mente y los instintos ya de paso.- dijo jocosamente y riéndose de cómo Eirian se ponía rojo de pies a cabeza, contrastando enormemente con su cabello platino.

- Acabo de recordar que no sabemos porque tiene esa joya flotando sobre la punta del cuerno.- cambió de tema Eirian entre toses y mirando hacia otro lado. Sacó su varita de la funda de la manga y se la puso en los labios con aire pensativo.

- ¿Y si usas el encantamiento _revelio maxima_?- propuso Luna aguantándose la risa.- Te mostrará toda la historia del objeto desde que se fabricó.- Eirian la miró con atención y después miro el artefacto.

- _Revelio Maxima_- pronuncio apuntando con la varita al cuerno. Luna al ver el movimiento abrió los ojos como platos y se lanzo contra él.

- ¡NO! ¡ESE NO ES EL MOVIMIENTO!- gritó mientras se tiraba sobre él. Pero ya era tarde. El cuerno empezó a vibrar emitiendo un suave brillo rojizo. El aire se volvió denso y frio. Las ventanas estallaron hacia afuera y una fuerte corriente de aire se coló por ellas. La habitación se convirtió en un huracán en miniatura. El artefacto seguía vibrando cada vez más rápido, ya apenas era algo más que un borrón rojo encima de la mesa. El brillo se intensificaba a cada segundo proyectando su color sanguinolento por toda la habitación que no era más que un revoltijo de papeles volando en círculos. Una mesilla de finas patas salió volando y golpeó a Luna en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. Eirian trato de protegerla con su cuerpo cuando el viento paró de golpe y por el rabillo del ojo vio como el cuerno se detenía y su tono rojo se convertía en azul tan intenso e hiriente como el de una supernova. Entonces explotó convertido en una vorágine de luz y ruido ensordecedor. Eirian cubrió como pudo a Luna pero algo lo levantó del suelo, una fuerza invisible e increíblemente poderosa. Sus manos se separaron de los hombros de su esposa y notó una corriente de aire alrededor de su cuerpo, la luz seguía asaetándole las corneas sin compasión, apenas veía lo que tenía a su alrededor, de refilón pudo ver pasando bajo sus pies el campo de Quiddicht a una velocidad asombrosa. Era como estar en un túnel caleidoscópico, veía luces de miles y millones de colores pasar ante sus ojos, a veces entre los fragmentos de colores se veía el mundo a su alrededor. Eirian pudo comprobar cómo el suelo comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente. Y entonces un frio atenazador le envolvió el cuerpo era como si le clavasen agujas en cada rincón de su piel, la oscuridad comenzó a nublarle la mente, atrayéndole hacia ella. Intento mantenerse despierto pero le fue imposible, ha más se resistía más caía en la inconsciencia hasta que la oscuridad le engulló por completo.


	2. Dolor de Cabeza

Presión. Presión y frío. Su cuerpo no sentía otra cosa que presión y frío. Su mente vagaba sin rumbo entre la oscuridad y el frío. Una sensación atenazadora le bloqueaba la garganta. Algo le impedía respirar, él mismo. Sus manos le tapaban la boca y la nariz con una fuerza que no creía conocer. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un mundo de verdes oscuros y luces ondulantes.

Se sentía ingrávido, no sabía que estaba arriba y que abajo, solo el frío parecía tener presencia en todo aquel mundo flotante. Formas fugaces cruzaron el límite de su visión borrosa, figuras alargadas de movimientos limpios y eficaces. El tipo de movimiento que se espera de un depredador inteligente.

Intento alejarse de ellas pero sus manos no le respondían, se negaban a separarse de su cara. Sus piernas se convirtieron en plomo, cada sacudida, cada minia agitación le costaba un increíble esfuerzo y apenas se desplazaba un par de centímetros. Miraba a su alrededor con atención forzando su cansada vista. Esas figuras serpenteantes se acercaban cada vez más, parecía que por cada centímetro que él se alejaba ellas se aproximaban cien.

Un frío en la nuca, como una corriente, le hizo darse la vuelta. Unas manos correosas y resbaladizas le atenazaron el brazo, unas uñas largas y afiladas se le clavaron como ascuas ardiendo en la piel helada e inflamada. Trato de soltarse con las fuerzas que le restaba, pero notaba como el aire le faltaba. Se estaba ahogando porque no era capaz de soltar sus propias manos de su cara.

"_¡Maldita sea estate quieto y usa la cabeza!_" Bramó una voz en su cabeza. Ripper había tomado el control de parte de su mente.

- Tranquilo jovencito- dijo una voz melodiosa y armónica- Te sacare de aquí antes de que alguien menos amable te encuentre.

"_Escúchala_"

"_Lo sé, me estoy ahogando_"

"_Por fin demuestras algo de inteligencia_"

Las manos tiraron de él. Eirian sintió como el agua corría a su alrededor. El frío le seguía agarrotando pero el verdor que se extendía en torno a él era cada vez más claro, se acercaba a la superficie a toda velocidad tirado por alguna criatura acuática benévola. Las manos volvieron a obedecerle al tiempo que su cabeza rompía la superficie del lago. Abrió la boca y aspiró como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Dio varias bocanadas de un aire que le pareció delicioso. Nunca antes había olido un aire que le hubiese sentado también. Trató de que su pulso volviera a la normalidad mientras echaba un vistazo. A su lado vio la cabeza de un ser de escamas doradas y esmeraldas, de ojos almendrados y mirada inquisidora. Una sirena.

Su salvadora comenzó a hablar pero se cayó al instante al ver la cara de dolor que puso Eirian. Su voz tan armoniosa bajo el agua se había transformado en una horrible sucesión de gritos agudizados al extremo y gañidos. Le miró con malos modos y tiro de él hasta la orilla. Lo empujó con impaciencia y se sumergió de nuevo en el agua dejando tras de sí un grupo de ondulaciones.

Eirian se tambaleó hasta el límite del bosque donde había un banco de piedra ruinoso, convertido casi en un montón de escombros. Quitó una maraña de enredaderas secas y se sentó agotado. Su ropa comenzó a humear a medida que se secaba a causa de su piel que se calentaba desde el interior.

- ¿Y por qué no se me ocurriría esto antes?- se quejo Eirian pasándose la mano por el pelo que se seco al instante.

- Nunca tuviste muchas luces- contesto él mismo, o Ripper, ahora no tenia paciencia para desentrañar el lío en que se había convertido su mente en los últimos minutos.

- No tengo paciencia para esto, Ripper. Se supone que estás latente.

- Y los cuernos son simples trozos de quitina.

- Yo que iba a saber.

- La paciencia es una virtud.

- Y me lo dices tú, es increíble. ¿Qué será lo próximo qué Ron odie el Quiddicht?

- No, lo próximo será recordarte que Luna también estaba en tú despacho.- dijo Ripper antes de volver a desaparecer en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Eirian se levantó y de pronto se quedó blanco antes de salir corriendo. Trastabilló un par de veces antes de llegar a la parte del lago que permitía ver el colegio.

Subió la colina entre corriendo y trotando a cuatro patas. Miró de refilón al campo de Quiddicht y se sorprendió de ver una auténtica multitud sentada en las gradas y lo que era aún más extraño, un gigantesco laberinto ocupaba toda la extensión verde que había sido el campo de juego. No le interesó lo más mínimo, su mente solo le pertenecía en ese momento a Luna, trataba de establecer la conexión pero se mantenía esquiva, cada vez que la alcanzaba se desvanecía.

No se definía claramente, era casi como si Luna estuviese en el otro lado del planeta. Volvió a tropezar, no entendía que le pasaba, no controlaba bien su propio cuerpo. Se sentía minúsculo y enclenque sin saber por qué. Se levantó y de repente un latigazo le recorrió la cabeza, como si se la abrieran en dos. Un dolor insoportable se extendió por toda su mente como una ola de fuego salvaje y abrasador.

Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza convencido de que se le partiría sino la mantenía sujeta, se arrancó varios cabellos con dolorosos resultados pero ninguno sobrepasaba la intensidad de aquella sensación avasalladora.

Su cuerpo se tambaleó presa de señales contradictorias enviadas por una mente sobrecargada y a punto de colapsar. Cayó de rodillas y sucumbió, era demasiada intensidad para que un hombre cuerdo la aguantase sin consecuencias. Se desmayó. Vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas. Todo a su alrededor era de tonos grises y apagados. Por el rabillo del ojo veía una gran mansión a la que el paso de los años no le había sentado bien.

De pronto se vio rodeado por un grupo de figuras encapuchadas y cubiertas de negro le miraban con devoción y terror. El mismo sentía terror, pero no era suyo, no era capaz de explicarlo pero tenía la sensación de temor pero no era propio, como si le insuflasen sentimientos de otra persona. Miraba con atención un rincón entre tumbas, un trozo de césped amarillento sin ninguna relevancia pero algo había ocurrido allí, algo que le llenaba de ira y dudas.

A una lejana distancia de ese lugar, un joven de pelo azabache y ojos chocolate del mismo tono que su madre, caminaba a tientas por un estrecho y húmedo túnel. Tenía el brazo magullado, no se había dado prisa al entrar en el túnel y el sauce boxeador se había ensañado con él antes de poder escapar.

Su cuerpo no era el único que recibió por parte de ese árbol. Las gafas de visión nocturna que Scorpius le fabricó exclusivamente para ir por aquel tenebroso túnel estaban en su bolsillo; aplastadas y con hilos de humo acre y penetrante saliendo por las hendiduras.

No sé atrevió a curarse la herida para que no le vieran desde el castillo pero ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para hacerlo. Tomo la varita y con un ligero movimiento su piel volvió a crecer por encima de la herida, no quedó rastro ni cicatriz de su altercado. Otro movimiento y con un brillo pardo su camisa se remendó. No era tan ducho como su madre o sus tías pero no era tan visible como los remiendos que hacían Lilly o Scorpius.

Llegó a la puerta, lo que otrora era un fragmento de madera que tapaba el túnel, ahora era una puerta en condiciones. Abrió mientras llamaba como estaba acostumbrado. La casa estaba a oscuras, eso era extraño. La hora era a la que habitualmente cenaban. No tenía sentido. Entró en la cocina. Limpia. Platos ordenados y guardados. El fuego consumido desde la noche anterior.

Ahí no había estado nadie en todo el día. En fin no era la primera vez que su tía se perdía en el bosque y su tío era raro el día que podía llegar temprano. Subió las escaleras hasta el despacho que utilizaban él y Scorpius. Estaba tal como lo dejaron la semana anterior. Un revoltijo de papeles y herramientas. Tenía que agradecerle a su tía que no entrase en ese cuarto.

Mañana era su primera prueba y no le habían dicho de que trataba, y para su desgracia su sentido del honor al más puro estilo Potter, le hizo devolver la descripción de todas las pruebas. Recogió todo lo que le pudiera hacer falta. Los guanteletes de descargas, la capa de invisibilidad y el casco conectado a esa caja de luces que no entendía. Lo metió todo en la bolsa y volvió al túnel para regresar a su dormitorio. Le vendría bien descansar o no estaría preparado para lo que le esperaba a la mañana siguiente.

En ese mismo instante en Londres, Harry y Ginny entraban en la casa de sus amigos Ron y Hermione. Ginny estaba en su límite, no aguantaba saber que su hijo estaba en el torneo de los tres magos. Era como regresar a su tercer curso, en el que paso noches en vela pensando en Harry. En lo solo que estaba por culpa de su estúpido hermano, en los peligros que acechaban tras aquellas pruebas en las que podría morir a manos de cualquier ser.

- ¿Cómo estás Ginny?- le preguntó Ron en cuanto entro por la puerta. La actitud seria de Ron la sorprendió. Siempre acostumbraba a saludarla con alguna broma, se le notaba preocupado.

- Bien.- mintió con una sonrisa tan falsa como la que le respondió Ron.

- Seguro, he oído que por poco acabas en Azkaban esta mañana.

- No has leído El Profeta ¿Verdad?- dijo Harry respondiendo por su mujer.

- Desde que Rose nos llamó diciendo que James era campeón cancelé la subscripción.

- De eso nada, yo cancelé la subscripción, tú intentaste quemar a la lechuza. –dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina limpiándose las manos con un trapo. En un portabebés, Hugo dormía plácidamente en la espalda de su madre.

- Mi forma era más llamativa.- se excusó Ron con media sonrisa.- ¿Y qué ha escrito Skeeter sobre James?- preguntó.

- Ha insinuado que tiene una relación demasiado "íntima" con su hermana, su prima y Scorpius.- exclamó Ginny controlando su tono de voz para no despertar al pequeño Weasley. Pero sus ojos despedían chispas de odio y su varita la imitaba aunque estuviera guardada en un bolsillo. Tuvo que apagar las chispas que amenazaban con quemarle la ropa.

- Siempre fuiste muy peligrosa, Ginevra- dijo Harry quitándole la varita del bolsillo y guardándola.- Ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados de que Skeeter nos haga la vida imposible.

- No esperaba que fuera tan desgraciada, menos después de lo que le hizo Luna.-dijo Ron ganándose una mirada severa de su mujer.- Hermie, Hugo es muy pequeño para entendernos y no puedes negar que disfrutaste con tener a Skeeter una semana en San Mungo gracias a que Luna la maldijese por intentar entrevistarla tras haber arrestado a Eirian.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver ¿Y quieres qué lo primero que diga sea desgraciada?- pregunto bajando la voz en la última palabra.

- Lo dudo mucho, está durmiendo, y los Weasley cuando duermen no oyen absolutamente nada, podría caerle la casa encima y no se levantaría.- dijo Ginny recordando lo que costaba sacar de la cama a su hermano durante su infancia.

- Oye enana, yo puedo levantarme enseguida si me lo propongo.- replicó Ron yendo hacia la cocina, siguiendo a los demás.

- Eso es cierto- corroboró Harry sentándose junto a Ginny.- Se levantaba al menor soplido durante tu sexto curso.

- ¿Durante mi sexto curso? Pero si… ¡Ah! Comprendo. Ron era el asustadizo, que veía mortifagos en cada esquina.- dijo Ginny mirando como su hermano para su sorpresa no replicaba sino que bajaba la cabeza visiblemente avergonzado.- ¡Oh, vamos hermanito! Todos vivíamos así, no es para avergonzarse.

- ¿Y si cambiamos de tema?- dijo rápidamente Hermione mientras le cogía la mano a Ron y lo miraba sin saber que decirle. Menos Ginny todos en aquella mesa sabían en que estaba pensando el pelirrojo. Aún llevaba a rastras ese peso de haberlos abandonado durante la guerra. No se perdonó entonces y no quería perdonarse ahora, veinte años después.

- Si, cambiemos de tema.- Mañana iré a controlar la primera prueba. Kingsley me ha permitido ser el enviado del ministerio.- dijo Harry.

- ¿Y eso cuando pretendías decírmelo?- preguntó Ginny escandalizada.

- Pues… Mañana por la tarde. Presuponía que me pedirías ir.- contestó Harry cubriéndose de los golpes que le propinaba su esposa y aguantándose la risa.

- Intentar ocultarme que vas a ver a nuestro pequeñín, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Y claro que vas a llevarme, soy tu mujer y como no me lleves vas a dormir en la acera.

- No puedes ir. Las reglas solo permiten a una periodista y ese puesto lo tiene Skeeter. Y es mejor que te quedes en casa, no avergoncemos más al pobre James.- dijo Harry intentando calmarla.

- ¿Quién lo avergüenza?

- Le mandas un vociferador una vez al mes.- intervino Ron- Cualquiera en su sano juicio se avergonzaría.

- Si no se metiera constantemente en líos no tendría que enviarle tantos. Te crees que me gusta que en King Cross me señalen como la madre gritona.

- No lo sé. A lo mejor, tú siempre has sido muy estrambótica.- replicó Ron. Ginny le miró y después a Hermione.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarle un diccionario?- le preguntó a su amiga.

- Me pareció que tenía que mejorar su vocabulario. Ahora no es tan grosero.

- Sigue siendo igual de grosero, ahora tiene más clase como mucho.

- No podríamos empezar con la cena, aquí hay alguien que no ha comido en todo el día.- dijo Harry previendo una discusión entre Weasley.

- Si, será mejor, el estofado no está nada sabroso frio.- coincidió Hermione haciendo aparecer los platos y rellenándolos con la comida. Tras colocar el ultimo plato, subió a su cuarto y dejó a Hugo en su cuna y metiéndose en el bolsillo el escucha bebés. Se sentó en la mesa y disfrutando de poder apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla tras cargar todo el día con el niño.- A comer.

La hierba le acarició la cara con suavidad, haciéndole cosquillas. La brisa nocturna le puso la piel de gallina. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Para su alivio, el cementerio había desaparecido. El dolor de cabeza había menguado pero no parecía tener intención de desaparecer.

Eran latigazos constantes a intervalos regulares. La sangre se le agolpaba en la parte baja del cráneo, en la unión de la cabeza con el cuello. Se levantó con un resoplido de resignación ante ese dolor. Le costó un tiempo adaptarse a la oscuridad reinante, la luna se alzaba en todo su esplendor sobre las torres del castillo.

Un ataque de nauseas le dobló por la mitad y le nubló la vista. Notaba el sabor ácido del vomito ascendiendo por la garganta pero logro contenerlo. Sacudió la cabeza hasta hacer desaparecer las ganas de vomitar. Se irguió respirando profundamente, inundando sus pulmones de un aire frío con un el aroma de los pinos.

Miró las puertas del castillo y salió corriendo de nuevo. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie volvieran a pararle los pies. Tenía que llegar a su despacho. Tenía que asegurarse de que su Luna estaba bien. Empujó las puertas con fuerzas pero estaban cerradas. ¿Desde cuándo Filch cerraba las puertas? No tenía tiempo. Empuñó la varita y la puerta estalló pero no se abrió, lo lanzó hacia atrás más de diez metros.

Rodó colina abajo y volvió a subirla con la misma celeridad. Empuñó con fiereza la varita y utilizó su más potente hechizo. Las puertas resplandecieron y se abrieron por fin con un ligero rechinar. Entró como alma que lleva el diablo. Subió las escaleras saltando los escalones de cuatro en cuatro. Por fin tenía en su campo visual la gárgola de su despacho, pero era distinta, no era igual, había algo extraño.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para extrañarse, algo le frenó en seco y le dio la vuelta. A punto estuvo de darle un puñetazo a quien le hubiera detenido pero se contuvo al ver la cara resentida de Filch con una cara de extrema satisfacción. Ripper se removió en el fondo de su mente.

- ¡Qué demonios quieres Filch! ¡Tengo prisa!- le gritó con furia.

- Sigue así mocoso. Estás cavando tú propia fosa, no sé quién eres pero te has ganado que desempolve el látigo.- le exclamó con suficiencia el conserje.

- Filch, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. O te largas o te convierto en una figura de carboncillo.- dijo Eirian sujetándole por el cuello del jersey que comenzó a humear y a oler a quemado. La voz de Ripper se estaba alzando sobre la suya propia.

- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!- grito el viejo conserje igualando en furia a Eirian.

- Draco. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una voz tras ellos.

- ¿Cómo me ha llamado?- pregunto Ripper con una fiereza que atemorizó a todos los que estaban en el pasillo. Sus ojos destilaban odio y se habían tornado de un rojo intenso como un sol en pleno esplendor. Se giró hacia la persona que le había confundido con su odioso hermano. Eirian no tuvo tiempo de detener a Ripper, ya era tarde el profesor Severus Snape corría de un extremo a otro del pasillo envuelto en llamas.

No sabía que hacia allí, pero le había reconocido. Por suerte Mcgonagall llegó a tiempo para apagar el pequeño incendio. Miró con incertidumbre a Eirian y ayudó a Snape a levantarse mientras este se arreglaba la túnica con la varita. Su mirada podía competir fácilmente con la de Ripper, pero no con la de Eirian quien estaba de nuevo al mando. Snape era diez veces peor que Eirian en ese instante.

- Minerva, por fin alguien con serenidad. Dime que está ocurriendo. ¿Qué hace él aquí?- dijo Eirian dirigiéndose a una extrañada profesora.

- ¿Quién es usted, jovencito?- pregunto Minerva a su vez, extendiendo una mano para detener a Snape que respiraba agitadamente.

- Debes estar de broma. Llevo trabajando aquí un año, tú me ofreciste trabajar aquí. ¿Y cómo qué jovencito? Soy más joven que tú pero tengo más de cuarenta…- exclamó Eirian haciendo un aspaviento que se quedo a medio camino. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en sus manos. Eran más pequeñas. Se miro el cuerpo y se descubrió más pequeño.- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Minerva, lleva a Severus a la enfermería. Argus, ya me ocupo de este alumno, puede irse a dormir.- dijo una voz tras Eirian quien notó una mano fuerte en su hombro. Él estaba demasiado desconcertado para darse la vuelta pero reconoció en el acto la voz de Albus Dumbledore. Esta situación cada día era más extraña.


	3. Primera Prueba

**Mis más sinceros y profundos agradecimientos a ****Bluueeyes**** (Sus historias son de los mejores Ronmiones) por su tiempo para Betear esta historia.**

James se levantó con nerviosismo con el despunte del alba. Los primeros rayos de luz no habían terminado de traspasar las cortinas y él ya estaba lavándose y vistiéndose.

Lo que le esperaba en unas escasas horas aún era un misterio, _pero no le temía a eso, no le temía a lo desconocido. Sin embargo, tenía miedo, pero era un miedo más bien estúpido, o así le habría llamado su prima Rose._

Era miedo al ridículo, a desprestigiar a la escuela con su torpeza, ese era el miedo que le estaba atenazando la garganta. Nunca había tenido tanta presión sobre sus hombros. Era el capitán del equipo de quidditch, pero eso solo era un juego, un divertimento que guardaba el honor de cada casa. Esto era distinto, ahora era el estandarte de Hogwarts.

Se cepilló los dientes con fuerza. Estaba tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que hasta que no golpearon la puerta para que saliera no se dio cuenta que llevaba quince minutos cepillándose. Se enjuagó y limpió las manchas de la túnica y salió sin prestar atención a cual de sus compañeros le debía la interrupción.

Bajó hasta el gran comedor. _Un vacío en el estómago le impediría comer, pero al menos podría estar en compañía de su hermana. _Si tenía suerte su tía Luna estaría desayunando en la mesa de profesores y podría pedirle algún consejo. Antes de abandonar los dormitorios cogió los guantes, la capa y se colocó el casco tal como le indicó Scorpius.

Un siseo furioso como el de una serpiente embravecida silbó por las rendijas minúsculas de aquel casco tan asombrosamente cómodo. Segundos después se desarmó en cientos de piezas más pequeñas y se guardó a si mismo en un círculo metálico alrededor del cuello. Los guantes hicieron lo mismo. Se desarmaron y se guardaron como dos pulseras que se ajustaban a sus brazos.

La capa, de un color entre negro y plateado era más llamativa. Según Scorpius la magia debía canalizarse a través de ella para volverla invisible. En momentos de tensión o peligro el mago involuntariamente desprendería mínimas cantidades de magia. La magia de cada mago es única e intransferible por lo que la capa estaba diseñada para responder cuando James estuviera en peligro.

James ya conocía las maravillas del mundo muggle. Su padre se había criado en esa sociedad, pero no dejaba de asombrarse con su imaginación a la hora de afrontar una vida sin magia.

Bajó a la sala común. Algunos alumnos de primero se le quedaron mirando, pero no les prestó atención y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Escuchó de fondo como le daba ánimos y suerte para la prueba. Levantó la mano a modo de agradecimiento y siguió bajando por las escaleras. Iba tan distraído que metió el pie en un escalón falso y este le atrapó.

No estuvo mucho tiempo allí sin poder moverse. Unos fuertes brazos tiraron de él y le destrabaron el pie. Al mirar hacia atrás para agradecerle a la persona que le había ayudado, vio algo que le sorprendió. Su padre y el tío Neville, el jefe de su casa, lo miraban con una sonrisa.

- Veo que no soy el único que olvida estos escalones.- bromeó Neville dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a James. - ¿Listo para la prueba?

- Todo lo listo que se puede estar para enfrentarse a algo que no conoces. – contestó James. - ¿Qué haces aquí, papá?

- Kingsley me ha permitido venir en representación del ministerio. Tu madre te envía un abrazo y un beso. Y si te matan en la prueba se encargará de que no vuelvas a salir de tu cuarto. – rió Harry diciendo palabra por palabra lo que le había dicho su mujer.

- Eso anima mucho.- dijo alicaído James.

- No te preocupes, serás capaz de superarla. Además ya debes tener muchos puntos por tu gran altura moral. – dijo Harry causando una carcajada en el profesor de Herbologia.

- ¿Dónde esta la gracia?

- En el torneo de tu padre, durante la segunda prueba llegó último, pero fue porque intentó salvar a todos, por lo que Dumbledore le concedió el segundo puesto. Por su gran altura moral, dijeron. – explico Neville.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Una lechuza nos ha dicho que rechazaste las especificaciones de todas las pruebas. – dijo Harry.

- No me parecía bien.

- Ahí lo tienes – señaló Neville – Te mereces algo de compensación por eso. Los otros campeones ya saben cual es la primera prueba. Tú eres el único que se presenta como debe hacerlo.

- Preparado, pero no prevenido. – añadió Harry. – Creí que Krum sería un mejor director que Karkarov para su colegio.

- No se lo puedes echar en cara, Eirian ha intentado hacer lo mismo. – dijo Neville.

- Pero era para ayudar a su sobrino – argumentó, más en plan de broma que de otra cosa.

- Podemos ir al Gran Comedor, creo que necesitare comer algo. No quiero desmayarme frente a tres colegios enteros.- dijo James desvelando a su padre el porqué de su comportamiento deprimente.

- Así que era eso. Tienes miedo a que te superen los otros dos campeones y sean mejores que tú. – dedujo Harry para sorpresa de su hijo, que miró con asombro a su padre.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Eres un libro abierto, yo temía que me mataran. Pero yo era un aprendiz. Tú tienes las habilidades. Lo que temes es no saber usarlas. No te preocupes, lo harás bien. Has salido a tú madre en eso, no puedes perder.

- Harry tiene toda la razón. Las pruebas son más de ingenio que de otra cosa. Al menos eso me dijo Eirian cuando pregunté.

- ¿No sabes de que trata la prueba? – preguntó James incrédulo.

- Nadie. Solo los directores y el ministerio. Y no todo el ministerio – añadió adelantándose a James. – Suelen ser las secciones de cooperación mágica y control de criaturas mágicas.

- Pues qué consuelo. – murmuró James entrando en el Gran Comedor. En lo primero que fijó su vista fue en la mesa de profesores que para su sorpresa tenia asientos libres. El director no estaba y su tía Luna tampoco. Supuso que estaría preparando la prueba y despidiéndose de su padre y su tío. Se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Buenos días hermanito. – _saludó Lily, risueña _

- Buenos días Lily Luna. – respondió James sentándose en la mesa y cogiendo una tostada sin mucho ánimo. Su hermana le miró extrañada pero Rose la calló con una sola mirada. – Scorp, ayer cogí los guates y el resto de las cosas. Podríamos hacer unas últimas comprobaciones.

- Claro – dijo Scorpius mirando a Rose. –Salgamos de aquí. Te lo arreglaré antes de las clases.

- Gracias. Hasta la prueba. – Se despidió de su prima y su hermana con la mano y salió del comedor con la tostada en la boca.

- No esperaba verlo así – comentó Rose a su prima cuando vieron a James desaparecer por la puerta.

- ¿Cómo esperabas verlo? – preguntó Lily.

- Nervioso, exultante y bromista. Como antes de todos los partidos. Pero está abatido.

- Es normal, dentro de unas horas se enfrentará a vete tú a saber qué monstruos. – dijo Lily mirando la puerta.

- Esperemos que no. Mi madre me contó como lo pasó tu padre en el torneo. ¿No harán que se enfrente a un dragón? – preguntó atemorizada por la revelación que su propia mente le había desvelado.

- Leí las normas, las pruebas nunca pueden repetirse en diferentes torneos. – explicó Lily mirando el reloj de su muñeca. – Tienes que ir a clase, y yo también.

- ¿Nos vemos en la comida? – preguntó Rose colgándose la mochila al hombro y saliendo del comedor junto a su prima.

- No puedo, tu novio me ha pedido que le busque una cosa en la biblioteca.

- ¿Por qué no me lo ha pedido a mí?

- No sé qué, que quería comer contigo. – dijo Lily sin mucho interés provocando el sonrojo de Rose. - ¡Oh! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Tres años saliendo y aún comportándose así.

- Hasta luego, Lily. – se despidió Rose corriendo escaleras arriba. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió para ir a su propia clase.

James, como campeón de Hogwarts, estaba exento de dar clases ese día para prepararse. Si que al joven Potter le habría venido mejor estar absorto en una clase de Historia de la Magia, con la mente ocupada en cualquier otra cosa en lugar de estar dándole vueltas al ridículo que podría hacer.

Scorpius le buscó entre clase y clase para ayudarle con todos los mecanismos de los guantes, y para practicar algunos hechizos y maldiciones que podrían serle útiles. Pero los pocos minutos de entrenamiento conjunto no servían para alejar las visiones de futuro que su mente e imaginación volátil se encargaban de generar.

Tras la hora de la comida, a tres horas de la prueba, James cogió un par de muslos de pollo y salió a los jardines. Llegó a la orilla del lago y se tumbó contra un gran roble. No sabía que sus padres, sus tíos y abuelos utilizaban ese lugar como escondite para escapar de las tensiones del colegio. Pero se sentía cómodo en ese roble, se sentía cerca de sus padres.

No se hacía una idea de lo acertado de esos pensamientos. Se comió la comida con lentitud, casi con desgana pero no le apetecía desmayarse, por eso comía. Vio las ondulaciones en el agua y los reflejos plateados del calamar gigante. Esos movimientos fluidos e hipnóticos parecían tener un efecto tranquilizador sobre él.

Las ideas positivas comenzaron a inundar su cerebro. La idea de que haría el ridículo cada vez era más y más insignificante. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse? Tenía los mismos conocimientos que sus contrincantes. Incluso poseía muchos más trucos. Prácticamente toda su familia le había enseñado algo de magia ofensiva o defensiva. Su padre y su tío Ron eran aurores. En esos meses desde su selección, fue recibiendo cartas con complejos hechizos que le serían muy útiles.

Lo mismo hizo su madre que le envió maleficios muy imaginativos y con un millar de consecuencias posibles. Tía Hermione le envió una serie de encantamientos y libros sobre los más variados temas. Luna le enseñó a defenderse de criaturas mágicas. Neville le dio clases extras sobre las plantas exóticas y venenosas para saber identificarlas. Eirian le enseñó los fundamentos básicos de la piromagia… Era imposible que James aprendiera una magia heredada, pero conociendo ese poder podría contrarrestarlo en caso de enfrentarse a un dragón o una salamandra u otra criatura basada en el fuego.

La idea de que iba a fracasar se difuminaba en el fondo de su mente a medida que recordaba lo mucho que se había esforzado por llegar hasta donde estaba. El esfuerzo y dedicación que había puesto en cada hechizo, encantamiento o maleficio. Todos sus conocimientos estaban disponibles para él, el campeón y futuro ganador del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Una sensación de gozo se asentó donde antes había un vacío inmisericorde que le había bloqueado durante todo el día. Se sintió con renovadas energías. Miró el reloj que le regalaron sus padres por su cumpleaños y descubrió que faltaban quince minutos para la prueba. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta la entrada del colegio donde debían estar los campeones.

Se dijo que debía agradecerle al calamar su nuevo estado de ánimo. A la altura del campo de Quidditch vio como se iban congregando los profesores y los otros dos campeones. Con un último esfuerzo no tardó en llegar a las escaleras, ya le estaban esperando. Tenía la respiración agitada y su corazón corría desbocado mientras se iba calmando aún rebosante de energía. Saludó a Serilda, la campeona de Durmstrang y a Alexiane, su contrapartida de Beauxbatons.

Víctor Krum, director de Dumstrang desde su retirada del Quidditch años atrás y Madame Maxime, directora de Beauxbatons, le miraban con algo de resentimiento por haber llegado tarde. James se disculpó y buscó con la mirada al director de Hogwarts, pero Eirian no estaba. Su padre, que le vio buscándolo con la mirada se acercó.

- Eirian y Luna no aparecen. – dijo Harry a su hijo. – He enviado un patronus al Ministerio, pero mientras lo buscan las pruebas no pueden detenerse o posponerse por lo que Neville le sustituirá al ser el subdirector. – explicó guardándose el dato que el despacho de Eirian había sido arrasado por una explosión volatilizando casi todo lo que se encontraba en ella.

- ¿Y nadie sabe dónde puede estar? – preguntó con más curiosidad que otra cosa. Sus tíos no le podían sorprender mucho después de todo lo que habían pasado.

- No, he hablado con Scorpius y me dijo que no los veía desde ayer. Pero ahora tienes que concentrarte en la prueba, no quiero que te distraigas. Puede ser muy peligroso si no pones los cinco sentidos en ella.

- ¿Dónde es? – preguntó James, pero recordándose que después debía hablar con los demás para comentar la desaparición de sus tíos.

- En el extremo norte del lago. Nosotros tomaremos los botes mientras el resto de los alumnos lo bordean. Eso nos dará tiempo para explicaros en que consiste la prueba. – Intervino Neville a quien acababan de informar de ella y estaba blanco. Eso no tranquilizó a James pero trató de no dar rienda suelta a sus emociones delante de sus rivales.

Los siete bajaron por los jardines hasta un pequeño muelle en el que unos frágiles botes amarados con sogas se balanceaban con el débil oleaje. James, su padre y Neville subieron a uno mientras Krum, Maxime, Serilda y Alexiane subían al otro más grande. Sin ninguna orden aparente ambos botes enfilaron el norte y se deslizaron por el agua sin prisa pero sin pausa.

A lo lejos James vio una fila de personas avanzando animadamente en la misma dirección bordeando la orilla del lago. Le pareció ver a Rose y Scorpius pero no podía asegurarlo desde aquella distancia. Luego posó su mirada en su destino y se quedó asombrado de la estructura que se alzaba sobre el lago. Una suave neblina cubría toda aquella zona, debían de ser varios kilómetros envueltos en bruma. Parecía una carpa de circo pero diez veces mayor.

Los botes se amarraron solos a otro muelle, el que parecía más solidó y nuevo que el que acababan de dejar. El primero en bajar y entrar en la edificación fue James que sentía una curiosidad infernal por lo que allí se escondía. La decepción no tardó en aparecer cuando descubrió una habitación de dos por dos metros.

En unos segundos la pequeña sala estaba abarrotada. Los directores daban ánimo a sus alumnos mientras los ponían a los tres contra la puerta que les llevaría a la prueba. Harry hizo todo su esfuerzo para no acercarse más a James que a los demás. Desde que arribaron en ese islote artificial era el representante del ministerio de magia y no el padre del joven.

- Ahora que estamos todos listos. Os informaré de la prueba y lo que debéis hacer. – Empezó Neville. – Esta carpa cubre un pantano, o mejor dicho, una ciénaga artificial. En ella hemos soltado dos criaturas mágicas. Escila y Caribdis. Los que prestaran atención a las clases de Historia de la Magia y a Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, sabrán de qué seres les hablo. Los que no, tendrán que arreglárselas solos en la ciénaga. Ahora saldremos. Cuando oigáis el pitido un campeón saldrá. Cuando este termine la prueba sonará el pitido de nuevo. El primero será la campeona de Durmstrang, seguido de la de Beauxbatons y por último el de Hogwarts.

Los adultos fueron saliendo por una puerta que daba acceso al complejo dejando solos a los tres campeones. Ninguno rompió el silencio que se instaló. El sonido de un silbato penetrante y agudo hendió el aire y Serilda salió por la puerta con aire arrogante y confiado. Los minutos pasaron, James andaba en círculos a medida que escuchaba los rugidos, gritos de angustia, explosiones y por último una salva de aplausos y vítores. Unas palabras de Neville felicitando a la campeona por pasar la prueba y el silbido se repitió esta vez para llamar a Alexiane. Se repitió el ciclo de sonidos.

James notaba la adrenalina inundar su sangre, su corazón bombear con fuerza, su respiración acelerarse y sus pupilas dilatarse. Saltaba y movía los brazos con movimientos largos y rápidos. Se preparaba para entrar en su primera prueba sabiendo que podría ser la última si cometía un error, pero con la confianza de creerse ya vencedor. Un nuevo silbido estridente y agudo.

Con paso firme y decidido traspasó el umbral. La máscara le cubrió el rostro y los guantes le aseguraron las manos. Hundió la mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó su varita. Una escalinata de madera le daba acceso al pantano. Una extensión de agua enfangada, juncos y un laberinto imposible de tierra seca que le llevaría al otro lado.

Una bruma densa le impedía ver, o le impediría ver de no ser por la visión térmica que le proporcionaba el visor del casco. El sistema de reconocimiento seguía sus pupilas y hacían hincapié en lo que él ponía el ojo. Llegó al límite de las escaleras y saltó, no calculó bien y se hundió hasta la cintura en el agua, sus pies parecían absorbidos por una fuerza extraña, el vacío que generaba su propio cuerpo al moverse le estaba hundiendo.

Usando un hechizo levitador logró salir de esa trampa mortal y lentamente ponerse a salvo. Examinó su alrededor en busca de un camino seco. Sin saber como ocurrió, a la imagen que veía se le superpuso una señal luminosa que le indicaba cual era el camino. Decidió seguirla y ahora que no tenía que preocuparse por la dirección comenzó a hacerlo por los dos monstruos que se hallaban entre esas aguas.

Un murmullo generalizado sobre su cabeza le hizo alzar la vista para encontrarse ante la mirada de cientos de personas a diez metros de altura. Hizo una mueca. Eso no ayudaba a su concentración, en el Quidditch estaba encima de una escoba, podía aislarse del mundo si lo deseaba, pero allí su atención estaba dividida y fragmentada en cada ínfimo detalle y movimiento que su mente captaba.

Se concentró en la historia de Escila y Caribdis. Ambas criaturas de origen griego. Ambas mujeres hermosas que fueron precipitadas a la monstruosidad por terceros, aunque el nombre de Circe se repetía con vehemencia en sus historias, o en algunas versiones. Escila, una bella doncella que fue pretendida por Glauco; ante el rechazó de ella, el Dios marino pidió ayuda a Circe que la transformó en una bestia de extravagante forma. Conservó la mitad de su cuerpo pero sus piernas fueron sustituidas por la cola de un pez tritón. Y en la cintura surgieron seis cabezas de loba, cada cabeza con dos patas. Un ser maquiavélico cuanto menos.

Caribdis según la historia original, si es que a las leyendas se les podía dar algún crédito, era desde el momento de su nacimiento un monstruo marino temible. Hija de Poseidón y Gea, era una gigantesca serpiente marina que absorbía tales cantidades de agua que generaba remolinos de una magnitud inimaginable.

Ambas criaturas provenían del estrecho de Mesina, la primera vivía en los acantilados y la segunda en el fondo del estrecho, por lo que alejarse de una significaba acercarse a la otra. "Entre Escila y Caribdis" una frase conocida en la antigüedad, sustituida con el tiempo por "Entre la espada y la pared"

Ya conocía la respuesta al enigma, si atravesaba el pantano por el centro se encontraría con Caribdis, si lo bordeaba lucharía contra Escila. Ninguna de las dos alternativas le gustaba, pero puestos a arriesgarse un remolino gigante no serviría mucho en ese entorno.

Ante esa decisión vio como el camino luminoso se alteraba. No se asombró esta vez, ya estaba acostumbrado a las maravillas de la tecnología Muggle. Cautelosamente y mirando siempre donde pisaba fue avanzando, evitando meterse en alguna poza de agua, y alejándose de las zonas donde el agua era más turbia. Un burbujeo lo alertó. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para esquivar una especie de salivazo que zumbó por encima de su cabeza y chocó contra las protecciones mágicas de las gradas.

Algo lo acechaba, debía invertir la situación, tenía que acecharlo él. Se percató de una ondulación en una charca a unos metros a la derecha. El visor térmico no le mostraba ninguna señal de calor pero lo que había visto era sin duda el movimiento de una sierpe nadando bajo la superficie. La ondulación se repitió, esta vez apuntó a unos metros, previendo donde se movería y lanzo un _reducto._ El hechizo golpeó el agua con fuerza, la explosión posterior lanzó agua en todas direcciones vaciando la poza y develando la criatura que habitaba en ella.

Una serpiente, de colores claros, tonos azules y verdes para confundirse con su entorno. Dos aletas que empezaban justo bajo la mandíbula y bajaban hasta la punta de la cola, le permitían moverse con facilidad en el agua. Las aletas eran fibras casi transparentes pero algo le decía a James que sería más dura que las escamas de dragón. El cuello era el doble de grueso que el resto del cuerpo, tenía sentido dada su táctica de ataque, pues necesitaba mucha fuerza para absorber grandes cantidades de agua.

Su cabeza en forma de rombo terminaba en un morro achatado en forma de ovalo. Los dientes afilados y traslucidos se veían amenazantes a través de unos labios inexistentes. Sus ojos negros, parecían brasas ardiendo, a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía emitían una fuerza primitiva. La fuerza que hacía que el instinto de supervivencia se disparara.

Un segundo esputo, como si de una lanza se tratará, silbó en el aire y chocó contra una roca en la que instantes antes había estado James. El joven comprobó horrorizado como el salivazo disoció lentamente la roca granítica, y el agujero que había formado como el que haría una bala sobre mantequilla.

- _¡Reductio! _– Gritó James. El hechizo golpeó con toda su fuerza sobre el cuello de la sierpe que lanzó hacia atrás su cabeza romboidal en un intento de esquivar el ataque. No funcionó. Una explosión de colores cegó al campeón pero antes de cantar victoria vio el serpentino cuerpo alzarse seis metros en el aire.

Apenas tenía unas quemaduras. El ataque fue tan inesperado como rápido. Sus mandíbulas se abrieron en un ángulo imposible e intentaron sesgar por la mitad a James que aprovechó el ingenio de Scorpius y agarró con ambas manos los colmillos más grandes. No podía detener el golpe pero podía evitar que le alcanzara. Se izó a sí mismo por encima de la cabeza ladeada y saltó a la grupa de la Caribdis. Clavó sus rodillas en la piel escamosa y rezó a Merlín para que no se soltaran.

La criatura se rebeló, revolviéndose por su incómodo parásito. Se deslizó hasta la charca más próxima pero James fue más rápido y con un hechizo incendiario convirtió la seguridad del agua en un manantial de llamas violentas. Caribdis volvió a intentarlo tres veces más y siempre con el mismo resultado.

Se paró en seco y ascendió cuan larga era en vertical para después dejarse caer sobre su espalda. James logró saltar y rodar lejos antes de que toda la tierra temblase por el tremendo impacto. La serpiente ya tenía lo que quería, a James en su punto de mira. Volvió a atacar y James utilizó la misma estrategia que antes. Caribdis se lo esperaba, frenó en seco el mordisco y girando todo su cuerpo en un alarde de flexibilidad dio un coletazo lanzado a James al islote rodeado de aguas turbias y oscuras.

Para cuando James se recuperó solo pudo ver como la cola timón de la serpiente marina se sumergía en el agua. Miró asustado en todas direcciones, buscando algo que no hallaría. Una solución. Su mente bullía de actividad. Corría, volaba, pero no se movía de su sitio.

- Usa la cabeza. – gritó alguien desde las gradas. Tardó diez segundos vitales en comprender esas palabras. Diez segundos en los que no se percató de la ondulación del agua rumbo a su espalda. Diez segundos que Caribdis utilizó en su beneficio y se lanzó contra él.

El golpe fue brutal. Aunque no hubiera oído el crujido característico de los huesos al romperse, sin duda el dolor agudo en sus costillas se lo habría confirmado. El agua no tardó en cubrirle por completo a medida que se hundía arrastrado por la criatura. Sintió como el aire se le escapaba de los dedos, se sentía desfallecer. De pronto con un chasquido, como el de una rama seca al partirse, el casco se lleno de aire expulsando el agua. James tomó una gran bocanada antes de preocuparse por su situación.

Cogió la varita y gritó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió.

- _Petrificus Tottalus _- La serpiente se quedó estática el tiempo suficiente para dejar a James pensar. La tenía rodeándole el pecho, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, usando su costilla rota en su beneficio. Las palabras de Scorpius "Usa la cabeza" No se refería a que pensara la respuesta. Se refería a que pronunciara la pregunta. La formuló: ¿Cómo salgo de esta? La reacción no se hizo esperar. El visor se lleno de imágenes que se superponían y desaparecían, infinidad de líneas que pasaban a una velocidad tan apabullantes que no parecía más que un borrón en la pantalla. La pantalla se quedó vacía, volviéndole a mostrar el oscuro y turbio pantano y el cuerpo escamoso de la serpiente.

- /Activando armas primarias/ dijo una voz artificial de mujer, muy parecida a la de su tía Luna.

-/Armas primarias activas/ /¿Desea comandos de voz?/

- Mataré a Scorpius por esto – farfulló James. – Sí.

- /Activar arma congelante/

-/Activar arma flamígera/

-/Activar…/ - continuó la voz de su cabeza. James estaba aturdido pero si el fuego no había funcionado, el hielo lo haría.

- Activar arma congelante. – pronuncio bien alto, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Caribdis empezaba a convulsionarse, deshaciéndose del conjuro de inmovilidad. Los guantes comenzaron a cambiar deprisa emitiendo una luz blanco azulada.

- /Arma lista/ /Seleccione blanco/ - la pantalla se llenó de señales luminosas, todas en algún punto vital de la criatura. El instinto le llevó a golpear con las palmas la piel escurridiza. Lo que sucedió a continuación no pudo llegar a imaginarlo. El vientre de la sierpe empezó a congelarse. Una capa de hielo reluciente proveniente de sus manos se extendió con rapidez. Volvió a golpear y el hielo se astilló, rompiéndose en millones de pequeños fragmentos que volaron por el agua hasta fundirse. Caribdis bramó de dolor hasta hacerle sangrar los oídos. Un segundo después el letal abrazo se desvaneció y James nadó hasta la superficie.

En unas brazadas llegó al camino y siguió andando más tranquilo pero siempre alerta, Escila aun estaba rondando esas aguas y no pretendía ser presa fácil después de su victoria. Estaba tan absorto en vigilar su entorno que apenas escuchó el rugido de todo Hogwarts por su victoria. Él simplemente continuo caminando, al no saber cómo desactivar el arma congeladora, tenía que concentrarse en no tocarse el pecho donde como poco había tres costillas rotas.

El visor le iba diciendo todo lo que tenía que hacer, el andaba como un autómata prestando más atención al resto de las cosas. A lo lejos por el rabillo del ojo vio un movimiento rápido. Junto al muro que contenía aquel cenagal, no se preocupó, no había motivo; Escila iba en dirección contraria, alejándose de él. El sonido de la muerte agónica de su contrapartida en aquella prueba la escarmentó y evitó que no saltase sobre James para destriparlo como lo mandaba su instinto o eso espero porque no creía tener las fuerzas suficientes para luchar con ella.

No escucho el aviso del casco hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ya volaba por los aires, lanzado con una fuerza descomunal. Giro en pleno vuelo a tiempo de ver como Escila saltaba para precipitarse sobre él como un ave de presa. Media docena de cabezas de lobo abrieron sus fauces rebosantes de dientes como cuchillas. El cuerpo de mujer no era para nada lo que esperaba James, estaba cubierto de un pelo grueso y espeso como el de las nutrias y su cara era alargada sin nariz y de orejas puntiagudas.

James se hizo un ovillo y rodó por el suelo. Unas garras formidables arrancaron grandes grumos de tierra donde hacía apenas unos segundos había estado James. Era como volver a enfrentarse a Caribdis. Por suerte estaba preparado, ya había aprendido la lección. Siguió moviéndose sin parar ignorando el dolor agudo del tórax. La pantalla del casco se inundo de opciones, James selecciono de nuevo el hielo pero estaba limitado al contacto por lo que no funcionaria.

- /Sistemas armamentísticos secundarios inefectivos. Sugerimos pasar a primario. – Dijo la inteligencia artificial mostrando tres opciones visuales. James no sabía cuál sería la indicada, pero no hizo falta elegirla, pues en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en una imagen esta se resalto. - /Lanzacohetes perforadores seleccionados. Munición congelante seleccionada. – James no entendía nada, pero Escila le atacó y al cubrirse con las manos ocurrió algo asombroso.

_El aire se cubrió de humo, escarcha y hielo, pero el monstruo marino parecía inmune porque este último solo lo retenía momentáneamente. Escila se sumergió en el agua y James aprovechó la ocasión para atraparle. Saltó a un islote cercano y disparó donde calculaba que estaría. Inmediatamente una gruesa capa de hielo se formó y atrapó al monstruo, confirmando su sospecha y dándole tiempo para huir. Sabía que no podía matarlo en su estado. Estaba perdiendo fuerzas con cada segundo._

Llegó a un sendero oculto por la neblina que el mismo había causado. Fue acuclillado la mayor parte del tiempo, pues aún oía tras él al monstruo tratando de zafarse de su prisión. A lo lejos veía la salida. Se encaminó hacia allá.

Minutos más tarde, James salía respirando con dificultad y trastabillando por la puerta que lo llevaría ante sus amigos dejando atrás toda esa locura peligrosa. Lo primero que esperaba era un abrazo, pero sintió las manos de Scorpius apretándole las muñecas y quitándole los guantes, después el casco y la capa. Tras ese extraño hecho Rose y Lily se abalanzaron sobre James, que aguantó un quejido de dolor que todos pudieron ver en su rostro.

- Tienes dos costillas rotas y tres con fisuras. Nada que Madame Pomfrey no pueda arreglar. – Dijo Scorpius mirando con detenimiento una pantalla brillante en el guante.

- ¿Entonces lo llevamos a la enfermería? – preguntó Lily mirando a su hermano como si fuera de cristal y fuese a romperse.

- Eso puede esperar un minuto Lils – dijo su padre tras ellos – Aún debe recibir su puntuación. – Diciendo esto se deslizó a un lado y Neville, Krum y Maxime se pusieron delante del joven Potter. – Supongo que sabrás como va esto si escuchaste las historias de tu tío Ron. – James asintió. – Bien.

Krum alzó la varita y con un movimiento brusco casi involuntario hizo aparecer un ocho. James sintió una gran alegría al ver que su, supuesto, rival más duro, le trataba con igualdad. Madame Maxime con una floritura delicada hizo aparecer una cinta de seda azul claro que tomo la forma de un siete. Neville con un gesto calculado hizo aparecer un diez. Y por último, Harry lanzó al aire un ocho. James saltaba de alegría.

- Has quedado segundo James, enhorabuena. Por detrás de Alexiane. Creo que te han bajado la nota por matar a Caribdis. – dijo Rose abrazando los hombros de su primo, considerablemente alejada de su pecho para no agravar la herida.

- Me da igual. Me siento tan feliz que aunque me hubieran puesto un cero no serían capaces de vencer mi buen humor. – exclamó James.

- ¿Y eso? – inquirieron Scorpius y Harry, a la vez, con curiosidad.

- Estoy vivo, que hay mejor que eso. – respondió con simpleza.

- Eso está muy bien muchacho, pero ven aquí y déjame que te cure. – dijo la enfermera Pomfrey apareciendo por detrás de todos y haciéndole tragar una poción amarga y viscosa. – Ahora si no es mucha molestia cójanle porque la poción le hará dormir unas horas.

James con una sonrisa en los labios se hundió en el reino de los sueños donde nada podía dañarlo. La oscuridad acogedora le meció entre las sonrisas de su familia. No había mejor forma de dormirse que esa.


	4. Directores a Destiempo

Albus Dumbledore entró en su despacho seguido de Eirian que aun miraba su cuerpo rejuvenecido sin entender lo que estaba pasando, se quedo asombrado de volver a tener sensibilidad en su brazo izquierdo y como este mismo se había deshecho de las innumerables cicatrices que lo cubrían incluyendo la herida del hombro que abarcaba casi todo el pecho izquierdo.

Albus se sentó meditabundo, estaba agotado como si hubiera tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo en los últimos minutos y aun así tenía un aura impertérrita de que podría con todo lo que le echasen. Eirian tras inspeccionarse de nuevo paseo la mirada por su despacho descubriendo cuan distinto era en esos momentos al que había abandonado hacia unos minutos de forma explosiva. Miro el suelo, las paredes, los rincones en busca de Luna o de cualquier tipo de indicio que permitiera deducir que allí había ocurrido una explosión pero era inútil. Estaba impecable.

- Ahora mismo me cuesta mucho estar aquí sentado y tranquilo. – comentó de forma forzada Eirian mientras se sentaba frente al Director. – Debería estar buscando a mi mujer, pero la verdad esta situación es demasiado estrambótica para no pararse a reflexionar.

- Parece ser que para usted nos conocemos, y aunque el comportamiento que he visto en el pasillo no es nada agradable todo me hace pensar que no debería juzgarle severamente por su altercado. Pero antes deberíamos ser formales, no conozco su nombre ni su historia del porque está en mi colegio. Hoy no ha sido un buen día para ninguno de los habitantes de este centro y me complacería más oir su historia que llevarle junto a nuestro otro "invitado" en vista de una vista más oficial. – la voz de Dumbledore aunque serena era de una autoridad que haría enmudecer al Ministro más imponente.

- Albus, para empezar estas vivo y eso ya es algo que desde mi posición es difícil de creer. – Empezó Eirian mirando a los ojos del anciano. – Luego está el hecho de que este despacho tendría que ser zona de Guerra y que Luna debería estar aquí. Snape también anda rondando por los pasillos, hay un laberinto inmenso en el campo de Quiddicht y yo aparento casi tres décadas menos de las que tengo. Y para colofón final tengo un dolor de cabeza que rivaliza con meter la mano en la boca de un dragón. – Se quedo un segundo callado pensando. – No, no me he dejado nada. ¿Qué sacas de todo esto? Para ahorrarte la pregunta mi locura no incluye alucinaciones. – Añadió esta vez Ripper que estaba lidiando con el dolor de cabeza de una forma más directa, se aislaba de Eirian pero parecía que no podía volver a dormir manteniendo ambas personalidades despiertas y lucidas.

- Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza. – Contestó Dumbledore que mostraba toda su atención al joven sin una pizca de cinismo o incredulidad. La preocupación empezó a tejerse en su mirada. – Antes de empezar a analizar el misterio me gustaría conocer su nombre, dato que parece haber olvidado darme.

- Eirian Lovegood. – Contestó rápidamente, quería llegar cuanto antes a las teorías de Dumbledore pues siempre estaban acertadas.

- Bien Eirian, primero enviare a alguien a la torre de Ravenclaw para buscar a la señorita Lovegood en afán de mejorar su estado de ánimo. – Lanzó un fénix plateado por la ventana mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a un aplique de la pared. Eirian lo miro sin reconocerlo hasta que le asalto a la memoria como Luna había descubierto allí un compartimiento secreto. Se levanto en el acto con el brillo de la caza en los ojos grises. – Déjeme conjeturar. ¿Encontraron esto justo antes de ese fatal accidente que le lanzó fuera del castillo? – Preguntó Dumbledore mientras movía el aplique y la pared se apartaba mostrando aquel cuerno con el zafiro engarzado. – Ya veo que sí. La verdad es que solo podía abrirse emitiendo una determinada cantidad de magia para evitar que lo encontrase quien no debía.

- Pues esa defensa no funciona, Luna lo golpeo con un pie. Luego intente lanzarle un hechizo y por algún motivo que desconozco lo lance mal y en cuestión de segundos explotó. No esperaba que el cuerno de un dragón tuviera tanta potencia destructiva. – Explicó Eirian poniéndose junto a Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué hechizo lanzó?

- Un simple _Revelio _pero no hice el movimiento adecuado. – dijo Eirian repitiendo el movimiento con la mano. Dumbledore le observaba con atención.

- Este objeto no es un simple cuerno de dragón. En realidad no es un cuerno de dragón. ¿Conoce la cultura Nórdica?

- De forma superficial. – Respondió Eirian mirando a Dumbledore depositar el cuerno en el escritorio.

- Seré breve, según su mitología una serpiente de proporciones titánicas habita entre los mundos manteniéndolos unidos de alguna forma. En raras ocasiones dicha sierpe cambia su rumbo y entra en contacto con nuestra realidad donde a veces deposita partes de su cuerpo, tal vez de forma intencionada o simplemente son partes extraviadas. Bien esto, según la leyenda es uno de sus colmillos o al menos un fragmento ya que la historia habla de un cuerno de varios metros. Lo encontré en uno de mis viajes cerca de Atenas. Destilaba una magia tan oscura que pude notarla desde kilómetros de distancia. – Relató Dumbledore sin perder de vista ni a Eirian ni al colmillo que empezaba a brillar tenuemente. Eirian miro el objeto extrañado. – Ahora está bajo multitud de hechizos de contención para que nadie lo note, esa es otra de las razones para tenerlo aquí, Hogwarts tiene tanta magia residual que es sencillo pasar por alto objetos de gran poder en ella. Como ve ahora está emitiendo luz, está reaccionando con nuestras magias en especial con la suya debido a ese color que está adquiriendo. A mi magia reacciona con una tonalidad amarillenta. A la tuya con una rojiza aunque es extraño que cambie a otra más azulada… - El zafiro volvió a cambiar de color, cada pocos segundos cambiaba de color sin ninguna clase de orden. – Interesante.

- ¿Solo reacciona a un tipo de magia con un color? – Preguntó Eirian como si supiera la respuesta al enigma y estuviera confirmando sus sospechas.

- Según mis estudios sí.

- Entonces está reaccionando bien. Tengo una conexión con Luna me permite usar su magia, además puede que mi piromagia actúa como una distinta a la de mi propio cuerpo. Y creo que puede haber otras personas conectadas aunque no estoy seguro de esto último. Pero, ¿Por qué reacciona a la magia? – Preguntó Eirian mirando con más recelo el punto luminoso del colmillo.

- Es un canalizador de magia. El canalizador definitivo. las varitas tienen cierto margen de resistencia a la magia de un mago según su afinidad hacia este, pero con este objeto no ocurre eso. Incluso un mago mediocre podría competir contra otro mucho más poderoso y experimentado portando este objeto y ganar. Ese fue su propósito cuando se creó. Por eso ahora es tan pequeño tuvieron que cortarlo para poder usarlo, el resto del colmillo está demasiado disperso para ser una amenaza pero este fragmento tiene demasiado poder. Y la verdad me inquieta que este tan activo y receptivo a tu magia tras escuchar que posees más de un tipo. – Dijo Dumbledore mientras volvía a guardar el colmillo y cerraba la compuerta, hasta ese momento ninguno se había percatado de lo cargado del ambiente como un campo de estática que desapareció de golpe. - ¿Ve? Parece alimentarse de la magia a parte de canalizarla.

- Tal vez no se alimenta de ella simplemente la almacena. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin usarse para su propósito? – Preguntó Eirian mientras notaba como el dolor de cabeza se incrementaba y notaba varios sentimientos contradictorios y ajenos que intentaban alienarle.

- Varios milenios. Lo encontró un pescador Egipcio en la época de los faraones. Los Sacerdotes pronto usaron las cualidades del colmillo en su beneficio pero de repente desapareció de la historia. Le perdí el rastro hacia el mil ochocientos antes de Cristo tras un desastre Bíblico.

_- _Las plagas que asolaron Egipto.

_-_ Exacto. Tras ese momento desapareció. Por más que ahonde no descubrí nada de su historia desde ese punto hasta nuestros días.

_-_ Eso es porque lo escondieron en esa cueva, puede que el tiempo debilitase las defensas y pasaste en el momento oportuno. Creo que si almacena la magia, en algún momento se tendrá que sobrecargar al llegar al límite. Eso explica la explosión, tres mil ochocientos años de acumular magia residual junto a la que pueda acumular en este castillo y como chispa mi hechizo mal ejecutado.

_-_ Eso no explica como viajamos en el tiempo. – Dijo una voz femenina tras él. Le resulto familiar pero no la reconoció hasta que no se dio la vuelta.

_-_ ¡Luna! – Exclamó Eirian lanzándose a los brazos de su mujer que estaba en la puerta junto con el profesor Flitwick. Luna había recobrado la apariencia de cuando tenía trece años pero en su mirada se notaba la madurez y serenidad que daba la edad y la experiencia de la adultez. - ¿Dónde estabas?

_-_ En mi dormitorio, al menos era mi dormitorio cuando estaba en mi tercer año. Y tengo el mismo cuerpo que cuando iba a mi tercer curso. Así que o ambos hemos perdido la cabeza o hemos viajado en el tiempo. – Respondió Luna evidenciando las diferencias con su versión juvenil.

_-_ No habéis perdido la cabeza señorita Lovegood. Flitwick puedes seguir con tu ronda yo me encargo de estos alumnos. Y respecto a lo que ha oído, no ha oído nada. – Dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad al profesor que se despidió con un movimiento y se marcho cerrando la puerta. – Tras interrumpir a su marido con lo que parece ser la clave del misterio me ha dado la solución. Ambos me la han dado. Parece que la energía que almacena el colmillo tal como ha postulado el señor Lovegood llego a su límite cuando lanzó su hechizo revelador. Debió de ser una fuente de magia inmensa para hacerles retroceder un periodo tan largo. Los Giratiempos solo tienen la capacidad de retroceder uno o dos días a los sumo y usando grandes cantidades de magia por eso no funcionan en cualquier parte. Solo funcionan en lugares cargados de magia como Hogwarts, el ministerio o lugares mágicos por naturaleza.

_-_ Pero los giratiempos hacen retroceder el cuerpo de la persona creando una realidad con dos personas idénticas de distintos periodos de tiempo que no pueden verse para evitar accidentes. Nosotros hemos recobrado nuestros cuerpos de la juventud. – Cortó Eirian provocando una sonrisa en los labios del director.

_-_ Es usted muy rápido señor Lovegood, es cierto lo que dice. Si hubieran viajado usando las reglas y métodos del Giratiempo habrían llegado a un pasado donde sus versiones jóvenes coexistirían con las suyas de más edad. Por lo tanto no fueron sus cuerpos los que viajaron sino sus mentes, de algún modo el colmillo lanzo sus conciencias al pasado uniéndolas a sus cuerpos jóvenes al no ser capaz de enviar sus propios cuerpos. – Siguió Dumbledore mientras se ajustaba las gafas en su nariz torcida.

_-_ Eso sigue sin explicar porque Luna apareció en su habitación de cuando daba clases y yo aparecí en el centro del lago, y cuando digo en el centro digo en el centro mismo por poco me ahogo de no ser por una sirena. – dijo Eirian tan absortó en el problema que no notó como Luna le miro preocupada cuando relató cómo había despertado. Al percatarse la tranquilizo cogiéndola de la mano.

_-_ Tal vez algo atrajo tu propio cuerpo hasta el castillo, dejándolo en el punto donde tu otro cuerpo aterrizo antes de viajar en el tiempo. – contesto Luna ganándose su nombramiento en la Casa Ravenclaw. - ¿Dónde estabas cuando tenías dieciséis años?

_-_ Si mal no recuerdo… Mira tú por dónde, estaba de acampada cerca del Lago Ness con mis tíos. Eso está cerca de aquí. Y creo que acabamos de reescribir el futuro, no creo que mis tíos se queden de brazos cruzados al ver que he desaparecido.

_-_ Me encargare de que alguien les haga una visita para tranquilizarlos. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Pero no estoy seguro de que seáis capaces de cambiar el futuro con vuestra presencia. Tendré que estudiar esta cuestión a fondo pero de momento mantendremos esta conversación y vuestro origen en secreto para evitar cualquier mal. Y por supuesto intentaremos en la medida de lo posible no alterar el curso de las cosas, por si acaso estoy equivocado. Tendrías que hacer una vida normal como estudiantes, presupongo que Eirian no estudio en ninguna de las escuelas de Europa.

_-_ Sus poderes aparecieron muy tarde. – dijo Luna acariciando la mano de Eirian que se había tensado levemente con el recuerdo.

_-_ Entonces ahora tendrá una oportunidad de recibir sus conocimientos como un estudiante más ya que prefiero tenerte cerca a que hagas lo que tenías que hacer en estos momentos. – Explicó Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento y adentrándose en su despacho para salir con un viejo y raido sombrero. – Dada tú edad deberías cursar tu último curso el año que viene pero cambiaremos ligeramente esa regla para que estéis cerca en caso de una emergencia. – Eirian miró a Dumbledore meditabundo y luego a Luna, hizo una mueca antes de volver a mirar a Dumbledore.

_-_ Póngame junto a Potter. Solo es un año mayor que Luna y necesitara más protección de la que Luna o yo podamos necesitar.

_-_ ¿No acabo de decirle algo sobre no cambiar la historia? – preguntó divertido Dumbledore, pero la mirada de Eirian no admitía discusión. – Confiare en lo que me dice y le pondré en el mismo curso que Potter pero ahora deberá hacer un formalismo para determinar su casa. – Diciendo esto Dumbledore puso el sombrero en la cabeza de Eirian.

_-_ Interesante mezcolanza. Muy parecidos sin duda. – dijo la voz del sombrero en la cabeza de Eirian.

_-_ Me duele demasiado la cabeza para tratar de adivinar, ¿No podría hablar de forma clara? – Dijo Eirian aunque juraría que Ripper estaba tomando conciencia sobre la entidad del sombrero.

_-_ El carácter Malfoy sigue vigente por lo que veo, aunque he de decir que es menos presuntuoso que los otros miembros de su familia.

_-_ No mencione ese nombre – Rugió Ripper haciendo que Eirian gruñese. Luna le miro sin inmutarse como mera espectadora del dialogo entre sombrero y alumno. Dumbledore de nuevo tras su escritorio solo aguardaba mirando con cierto deje de impaciencia la puerta de su despacho.

_-_ Veo la fuerza de la sangre de un puro Slytherin pero hay otras cualidades que resaltan sobre dicha fuerza. Solo había tenido otro alumno tan difícil de encasillar. – Siguió el sombrero ajeno al mal humor de Ripper pero con curiosidad por su dualidad tan dispareja.

_-_ Te allanare el camino, ponme en Slytherin y te convierto en ceniza. – Ripper escudaba los intentos de Eirian por serenarlo al tiempo que aumentaba su temperatura corporal para advertir al sombrero.

_-_ Decidido entonces, aunque antes debería saber jovencito que puede controlar más de lo que cree a Ripper. – Dijo el sombrero mientras se retraía de nuevo a su propia conciencia dejando la mente de Eirian y Ripper. – Ravenclaw. –proclamo en voz alta a Dumbledore que sonrió y con un rápido movimiento guardo de nuevo el sombrero seleccionador.

_-_ Enhorabuena, ya es un alumno oficial de esta escuela. Ahora si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender en la enfermería. Imagino que la señorita Lovegood sabrá guiarle hasta sus dormitorios. Espero que encuentre cómodo el sofá hasta que hagamos los arreglos pertinentes para su estancia. Por suerte queda poco curso por delante. – Dicho esto Dumbledore les condujo hacia las escaleras y se separó de ellos dirección a la enfermería.

Eirian y Luna avanzaron un par de pasillos antes de detenerse y girar en la dirección contraria a sus dormitorios.

"_¿De verdad creerá que nos iremos sin más al dormitorio?" _Pregunto Eirian mentalmente.

"_Es su obligación como director decirnos lo que deberían hacer los alumnos normales_" Respondió Luna apretando el paso cuando vieron a Dumbledore girar en una de las esquinas.

"_Espera._" Eirian detuvo a Luna y levanto un hechizo de invisibilidad justo a tiempo para ver al ministro Fudge coger el mismo camino que había cogido Dumbledore unos instantes antes.

"_Menudo oído tienes. Por cierto se puede saber de dónde viene todo ese miedo y odio que noto desde hace un rato_" pensó Luna reanudando la marcha y apretando el paso.

"_Tengo una teoría. Estamos en el cuarto año de Harry ¿Cierto?" _

"_Cierto" _contestó Luna entreviendo a donde quería ir a parar Eirian.

"_Entonces eso significa que Voldemort acaba de resucitar. La conexión con Harry se ha visto incrementada al estar ambos en su plenitud. Nuestra conexión mental está basada en la suya no sería descabellado pensar que se han entrecruzado. Al fin y al cabo solo cuatro personas poseen dicha conexión y dos de ellas por accidente así que no sabemos cuán individual pueden llegar a ser."_

"_Eso no explica porque tú tienes dolor de cabeza y yo no."_

"_Puede que yo tenga más de receptor que tú, o simplemente tengo más afinidad que tú a la conexión debido a Ripper. Es una de las pocas ocasiones en las que me alegro de tenerlo está actuando de barrera contra todos los sentimientos que envía Voldemort de forma involuntaria. Aun no es consciente de la conexión con Harry y dudo mucho que sea capaz de discernir nuestra presencia, eso nos da cierta ventaja. Los acontecimientos futuros deben acontecer pero no todo es inmutable puede haber otros caminos para el mismo destino."_

"_Qué profundo" _Se burló Luna risueña ante la grandilocuencia que podía llegar a mostrar Eirian al hablar.

"_Me refería a que siempre podemos alterar las cosas para mejor, no podemos cambiar nada importante para evitar empeorar las cosas pero pequeños cambios no alteraran nuestro futuro demasiado._"

"_¿El Doctor Who no dice que los puntos fijos en el tiempo eran inalterables por mucho que los intentásemos cambiar? Eso nos da ventaja si intentamos cambiar algo siempre ocurrirá al final lo mismo así que no podemos estropearlo._"

"_Vamos a usar la lógica de una serie de televisión, es perfecto_" Masculló Ripper. "_Conmigo no contéis ya me llamareis si tenemos que prenderle fuego a alguien y apagarlo a patadas. Bastante tengo con librarme de las emociones del calvo este_"

"_¿El calvo este?_" Pregunto Luna pero Ripper no contesto y Eirian tampoco. Habían llegado a la enfermería y veían como Dumbledore y Fudge discutían de forma acalorada. La conversación termino de golpe cuando Fudge se dio media vuelta para marcharse del castillo. "_Nunca me calló bien ese tipo. ¿Te conté lo que descubrió mi padre de él?_"

"_Los duendes. Cariño tus otras criaturas y corazonadas estoy convencido de que son ciertas pero dudo que Fudge tenga un ejército de duendes o de elfos domésticos_" Contestó Eirian mientras entraba a hurtadillas en la enfermería tras Dumbledore. "_Ahora veamos que trama Dumbledore. Parece que Snape va a tener calvas por una buena temporada. Le pasa por tener tanta grasa en el pelo, yo solo lance una chispa que eso ardiera como un faro no es culpa mía. Ripper por favor si por poco lo matas por compararnos con Draco._"

"_Es algo temperamental_" Dijo divertida Luna mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a Harry.

"_No lo sabes tú bien_" Contesto Eirian sentándose a su lado para observar a Harry y los demás. Harry estaba tumbado en la cama rodeado de Ron, Hermione, Bill, Minerva, Snape, Molly y la enfermera Pomfrey y un gran perro negro a los pies de la cama no quitaba ojo de Harry aunque miraba de reojo la cama en la que estaban Eirian y Luna. Bill, Minerva y Poppy salieron de la sala para hacer las tareas encargadas por Dumbledore mientras este se dirigía al perro.

- Y, ahora – dijo -, es momento de que dos de nosotros se acepten. Sirius… te ruego que recuperes tu forma habitual.

El gran perro negro desvió la mirada de Eirian, que aunque no le viera parecía percibir su presencia, y la levantó hacia Dumbledore, y luego en un instante, se convirtió en hombre.

"_Interesante giro."_ Pensó Eirian al darse cuenta de cuan frágil era ahora su camuflaje.

- ¡Sirius Black! – Gritó la señora Weasley alejándose de la cama.

- ¡Calla, mamá! – Chilló Ron -. ¡Es inocente!

"_Así que no era solo yo parece que no ve con buenos ojos a ningún exconvicto_"

"_Sobre todo si se escapan de prisión y son tan guapos como tú_" Dijo Luna de forma provocativa y divertida.

"_Ahora no Luna_" contesto divertido "_Que me pierdo la cara de Snape_" Al decir esto Luna fijo su atención en su antiguo profesor de pociones. La furia y el horror se entremezclaban en sus ojos negros. Luego miró a Sirius y comprobó que una expresión similar por no decir idéntica se había adueñado también del rostro de Black.

- ¡Él! ¿Qué hace aquí? – Gruño Snape con furia.

- Está aquí porque yo le he llamado. – Explicó Dumbledore, pasando la vista de uno a otro. – Igual que tú, Severus. Yo confió tanto en uno como en otro. Ya es hora de que olvidéis vuestras antiguas diferencias, y confiéis también el uno en el otro.

"_Ya veo de donde saco Harry esa costumbre de confiar en todo el mundo."_ Comentó Eirian.

"_¿Te molesta? Te fue de gran ayuda en el pasado sino no estaríamos juntos. Además, Harry aprendió a confiar en la gente por las malas." _Explicó Luna de forma misteriosa, pero dejando entrever lo acaecido en la guerra en pequeños retazos de recuerdos.

_-_ Me conformaré, a corto plazo, con un alto en las hostilidades – Dijo Dumbledore con un deje de impaciencia – Daos la mano: ahora estáis del mismo lado. El tiempo apremia y, a menos que los pocos que sabemos la verdad estemos unidos, no nos quedará esperanza.

Muy despacio, pero sin dejar de mirarse como si se desearan lo peor, Sirius y Snape se acercaron y se dieron la mano. Se soltaron enseguida. Sirius entonces se decidió a dejar de mirar con odio a Snape y volvió a centrar su atención en la cama, que a sus ojos estaba vacía.

- Y ahora daos un beso como buenos amigos. – dijo en voz alta Eirian sabedor de que le habían descubierto y haciendo desaparecer el hechizo desilusionador, pero manteniendo el de Luna por si acaso. Dumbledore le miro sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Eirian pudo notar como los pensamientos de Luna trasmitían diversión por la cara del director como si le hiciera gracia su reacción o supiera que el director esperaba su presencia.

- Con eso bastará por ahora – continuo Dumbledore sin prestar atención a Eirian para sorpresa de todos los presentes que ya habían sacado su varita y le apuntaban. Dumbledore se colocó entre Sirius y Snape aunque ahora ambos le prestaban más atención a Eirian que entre ellos. – Ahora, tengo trabajo que daros a los dos. La actitud de Fudge, aunque no nos pille de sorpresa, lo cambia todo. Sirius, necesito que salgas ahora mismo: tienes que alertar al antiguo grupo. Escóndete por un tiempo en casa de Lupin. Yo iré a buscarte.

- Pero… - Protestó Harry. Esa fue la primera vez que le habían oído hablar en el tiempo que llevaban allí y se notaba la tensión y el estrés al que había sido sometido Harry.

- No tardaremos en vernos, Harry. – Aseguró Sirius, volviéndose hacia él. – Te lo prometo. Pero debo hacer lo que pueda, ¿Comprendes?

- Claro. Claro que comprendo.

Sirius le apretó brevemente la mano, asintió con la cabeza mirando a Dumbledore.

- Aun me debes explicar que hace ese chico aquí. – Dijo transformándose en perro. Antes de que Dumbledore contestara ya había salido corriendo de la sala, abriendo con la pata la manilla de la puerta.

- Ahora su presencia es lo de menos. – Atajó Dumbledore cuando los otros también iban a preguntar. – Severus – Continuó dirigiéndose a Snape. – Ya sabes lo que quiero de ti. Si estás dispuesto…

- Lo estoy. – Contestó Snape.

Parecía más pálido de lo habitual, y sus fríos ojos negros resplandecieron de forma extraña.

- Buena suerte entonces – Le deseó Dumbledore, y, con una mirada de aprehensión, lo observó salir en silencio de la sala, detrás de Sirius.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el director volviera a hablar.

- Tengo que bajar – dijo por fin – Tengo que ver a los Diggory. Tómate la poción que queda, Harry. Os veré a todos más tarde, incluido vosotros dos. – Concluyó mirando a Eirian y al cuerpo intangible de Luna tras él que apareció de pronto al ser descubierta sorprendiendo aun más a los presente.

Mientras Dumbledore se iba, Harry se dejó caer en las almohadas, pero sin perder de vista a sus extraños visitantes. Hermione, Ron y la señora Weasley lo miraban. Nadie habló en un tiempo.

- Te tienes que tomar lo que queda de la poción, Harry. – Dijo al cabo la señora Weasley. Al ir a coger la botellita y la copa, dio con la mano contra la bolsa de oro que estaba en la mesita. – Tienes que dormir bien y mucho. Intenta pensar en otra cosa por n rato… ¡Piensa en lo que vas a comprarte con el dinero!

- No lo quiero – Replicó Harry con voz inexpresiva. – Cogedlo vosotros. Quien sea. No me lo merezco. Se lo merecía Cedric.

"_¿Quién es Cedric, Luna?_" Pregunto Eirian mentalmente para no interrumpir la escena.

"_El otro participante de Hogwarts en el torneo. Harry y él fueron trasportados con Voldemort y murió a manos de él por el simple hecho de estar ahí. A Harry incluso en nuestros días le sigue afectando su muerte, se siente culpable y el causante de ella. No es capaz de perdonarse._" Contesto Luna meditabunda recordando algunas charlas en el colegio.

"_Con razón no pregunte por esta época. ¿Por qué no han podido tener una vida normal? Prácticamente los lanzaron a una guerra sin siquiera esperar a que crecieran_" Murmuro Eirian mirando intrigado como Hermione abría la ventana y cogía algo de ella. La cerró de golpe provocando un gran estrepito y disculpándose con Harry y la señora Weasley por ello. A los pocos minutos Harry estaba profundamente dormido y sus amigos pasaron de preocuparse por él a mirar a Eirian y Luna sin saber que pensar de ellos.

Eirian saltó de la cama y avanzo hacia Hermione que mantenía el puño fuertemente cerrado. Ron no tardó en interponerse entre ambos pero con un movimiento ágil y un hechizo no verbal lanzado por Luna, Ron se aparto lo suficiente para que Eirian estuviese cara a cara con Hermione.

- Hola, Hermione. ¿Te importa si hablamos en privado sobre lo que llevas en esa mano? – Preguntó Eirian mientras le pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro y la alejaba del resto.

-¿Qué se propone? – Masculló Ron sin saber porque se había apartado. La señora Weasley se mantenía cerca de Harry pero sin quitar el ojo de encima de Eirian y Hermione que hablaban al otro extremo de la sala de una forma amigable y cordial.

- No te preocupes Ron, no te va a quitar la novia. – Bromeó Luna levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la de Harry.

- No es mi novia – Refunfuñó Ron notándose claramente que eso le dolía. Su madre no pudo sino sonreír pero se mantuvo callada al ver que su hijo no se había percatado de lo delator que podía llegar a ser su tono de voz. - ¿Te conozco? ¿Os conozco a alguno de los dos? ¿Por qué Dumbledore simplemente os ha ignorado cuando habéis aparecido de la nada?

- Cuantas preguntas, y parecía que no eras curioso. – Rió Luna con su habitual buen humor pero controlando la conversación de Hermione y Eirian solo por precaución. – No, aun no nos conocemos. Luna Lovegood, tercer curso. Voy con tu hermana a la misma clase. Soy de Ravenclaw. Ya nos conocemos. Aquel de allí es Eirian Lovegood, no somos parientes. Y a tu última pregunta, ¿No crees que Dumbledore tiene mejores cosas en las que prestar su atención que en nosotros dos?

- Eso sigue sin responder a que hacíais aquí los dos. – Preguntó, esta vez, la madre de Ron.

- Tengo un novio curioso y algo entrometido. – Contestó señalando a Eirian que se mantenía de espaldas con Hermione mirando por encima de su hombro, también de espaldas. – Lo acaban de trasladar al centro y estará en vuestro mismo curso el año que viene.

- Eso no explica mucho. – espetó Ron acercándose a Luna como tratando de recordarla cerca de su hermana. Tras unos instantes recordó una cabellera rubia al lado de una pelirroja cerca de los invernaderos. – A ti te recuerdo hablando con Ginny, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que Dumbledore os dejase aquí sin más solo por simple curiosidad. Ni siquiera se inmuto al veros.

- Confiar entonces en sus actos. Dumbledore nunca nos dejaría estar aquí sino debiéramos estar aquí o si fuéramos algún tipo de amenaza. – Dijo Luna mirando fijamente la respiración tranquila y uniforme de Harry. El muchacho dormía plácidamente alejado del mundo de tinieblas en el que había luchado unas horas atrás.

- Tiene razón hijo, Dumbledore los habrá dejado aquí por una razón. – Razonó Molly volviendo a centrar su atención en Harry.

Al otro lado de la habitación Eirian y Hermione hablaban en voz baja mientras el primero mantenía las manos ocupadas con un frasco de cristal que había hecho aparecer la segunda. Dentro un escarabajo se revolvía furioso intentando atravesar el cristal sin mucho éxito.

- Deje de revolverse, si por mí fuera ahora sería pasto de las llamas. Tiene suerte de que Hermione esté aquí como contención así que no fuerce más sus posibilidades de salir de ahí con vida asquerosa chupasangre. – Murmuro Ripper con un tono que heló la sangre de la castaña que le miraba con preocupación al darse cuenta de los súbitos cambios de humor del chico.

- ¿No deberías calmarte un poco? – Intervino Hermione quitándole el bote de cristal y guardándolo en un bolsillo de la capa.

- Lo siento, ciertos factores de mi conciencia no toleran demasiado bien la presencia de esa periodista de pacotilla. – se disculpó Eirian mientras Ripper se retiraba a proteger su mente.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era Rita Skeeter? Aun no me lo has dicho. – Preguntó Hermione más tranquila.

- Reconocería a esa cucaracha en cualquier parte.

- Escarabajo – corrigió Hermione.

- Le pega más cucaracha. Mantenla hay hasta que aprenda la lección de no escribir sandeces. No podemos permitirnos que escape y escriba lo que acaba de pasar aquí, menos ella. Desde su punto de vista nos daría un gran golpe del que dudo que Dumbledore se recuperase y ahora estamos al borde de una guerra secreta no nos podemos permitir perder credibilidad. – Dijo Eirian mirando fijamente el frasco oculto entre las capas de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que tu sabes más sobre todo esto que el propio Dumbledore?

- Errónea impresión, como mucho tendré la misma información que él. Lo más probable es que Dumbledore sepa mucho más que yo sobre esto. – Contestó Eirian levantando la mirada.

- Pero aun así sabes más que la mayoría de nosotros. – Concluyó Hermione haciendo gala de su reputación.

- Muy sagaz, pero la información que guardo no es primordial y por supuesto, al menos de momento ninguno de vosotros puede tenerla. Nos queda un peligroso camino por delante. Y tú ya tienes una misión, Hermione. Una muy importante como te he dicho, no es solo lo molesto que puede resultar ser escuchar las mentiras de Skeeter sino los peligros que nos pueden traer dichas mentiras.

- La guardare bien, por suerte el frasco tiene un hechizo irrompible, no podría abrirlo ni aunque lo pisase un trol. – Guardo un minuto de silencio mientras ordenaba sus ideas, lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas aun era demasiado para poder comprenderlo de golpe. Ahora se centraba en lo más cotidiano y superficial de la situación para poder sortearla hasta comprenderla en su conjunto. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo que me lleva rondando desde que te vi?

- Si tiene que ver con los Malfoy te recomiendo que no lo preguntes les tengo un especial odio. – Dijo Eirian descubriendo la pregunta de Hermione antes siquiera de que la hiciera y sorprendiéndola por ello. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato antes de volver con el resto del grupo.

Pasaron las horas en silencio. Luna y Eirian se sentaron en la cama que había al lado de la de Harry mientras Ron y Hermione se mantenían cerca el uno del otro a los pies de la cama. Molly acabo quedándose dormida en la silla que tenía cerca de Harry.

"_Crees que cuando volvamos habrá cambiado algo nuestra presencia_" Pensó Luna apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Eirian.

"_Eso solo el tiempo nos lo dira. Ahora tenemos sendero de la historia por delante. Puede cambiarse o puede quedar inalterado. No lo sé._"


End file.
